


The Rejoining

by KJFern



Series: The Warden's Life [4]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dragon Age:Awakenings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJFern/pseuds/KJFern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in Vigil's Keep, after the darkspawn siege has ended. King Alistair has sent his wife, Arianna to the Keep as the new Warden-Commander. Arianna must deal with her duties as the new Commander, with her seperation from Alistair and with a certain mage named Anders. This is the fourth installment of my "A Warden's Life" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-finished story that I will hopefully be adding chapters on a fairly regular basis. As always I give thanks and all credit to BioWare and the DA writing team for their wonderful characters and for allowing Dragon Age Addicts like myself to add our own spin to the awesome characters and stories of the DA World.

**  
The Rejoining   
**

 

 

 

 **Chapter One**

Arianna stood in the inner courtyard of Vigil’s Keep with a grim expression on her face, and her heart sank. _Merciful Maker…what have I done?_  She was a Grey Warden- the Warden-Commander- and she had done the unthinkable- she had defended the city of Amaranthine from the darkspawn, and had abandoned Vigil’s Keep to its own fate.

 

The unmistakable pungent odor of smoldering and burnt wood hung heavy in the air, as thin plumes of white-grey smoke arose high above the Keep from still burning fires.

Arianna slowly walked around the courtyard and surveyed the heavy price that the Grey Wardens’ home had paid for her decision. The darkspawn’s siege of the Grey Wardens’ base had taken many lives and had caused major damage to Vigil’s Keep.

 

“By the Ancestors, Commander, I told you my walls would hold, “called out Voldrik as he walked towards the Warden-Commander. She gave the dwarf a welcoming smile as he reached her side.

 

“I’m glad I listened to you, Voldrik, and gave you the coin and materials needed to reinforce the walls.”  She looked at the surrounding walls thoughtfully, and then turned back and looked down at Voldrik. “You’re a master stonemason for sure, Voldrik. Things would have been so much worse if the walls had fallen… and if you hadn’t sealed up those barrier doors below.”

 

Voldrik nodded his head as he pulled on his beard thoughtfully. “It’s just too bad that the portcullis didn’t hold those blighted Ogres out. By the Ancestors, I’m sure I can come up with a better design, Commander- one that will keep those beasties out next time.”

 

“I sincerely hope there won’t be a next time, Voldrik.” She looked down at the dwarf and smiled. “But let me know about any ideas you might have about reinforcing the iron gates and wooden doors of the Keep. I’ll make sure you have the coin, materials and manpower to do what must be done. Being married to the king does have some advantages.”

 

Voldrik chuckled and then nodded his head in agreement. He bowed his head to the Commander and then walked away to find his brother, Dworkin. She watched the dwarf’s departure and then turned and started to walk towards the entrance to the Throne Room, her thoughts in turmoil. _I had to save the city…I couldn’t just turn my back on all those people. What kind of queen would I be if I turned my back on the people of Ferelden? I did my duty as a Grey Warden…I killed The Mother. What more can they ask of me? I did what I-_ Her thoughts were cut off abruptly.

“Well, I must say… it has been a long time since I had a beautiful woman in my arms!”  

 

Arianna had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn’t been watching where she was walking- she walked headlong into the mage Anders. She looked up at him in surprise as she realized that she was now indeed in the arms of the handsome mage.

 

She blushed slightly and gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, Anders. I guess I wasn’t watching where I was walking.” Anders laughed good-naturedly and smiled at her. She noticed that he still hadn’t removed his arms from around her. “Uh…Anders?  You can let me go now.”  She raised a lovely shaped brow at him.

 

“Yes…I suppose I could, couldn’t I? But there’s something that just feels _so_ right about having such a beautiful woman in one’s arms…” Anders gave her a cheeky grin.

 

“Anders!” she said loudly in irritation. Anders laughed at the Warden-Commander, but he released her from his embrace. She quickly stepped back and gave him an exasperated look.

 

“Sorry Warden-Commander. I just thought you could do with a bit of cheering up.” The handsome mage gave his Commander and friend, another good-natured grin.

 

She looked at him for a moment and then shook her head at him. “What am I to do with you, Anders?”  She looked at him and thought how much he reminder her of Alistair – which is why she wouldn’t allow herself to get too close to this particular mage.

 

“My lady, you may do whatever your heart desires… with me…or to me.”  Anders looked into her green eyes intently and his invitation was clear.  “Your wish is my command, Lady Arianna.”

 

“Don’t go there, Anders “she said curtly. “I don’t need any more complications in my life right now.”  She sighed and ran a hand roughly through her auburn hair. “Now if you’d excuse me, I need to find Seneschal Varel.” 

 

Anders bowed his head to her and watched as she walked towards the entrance to the Throne Room. He heard a soft “meow” and reached into his pack and pulled out his small kitten, Ser Pounce-A-Lot. Anders smiled to himself as he stroked the young cat’s soft yellow-gold fur. “You know, Ser Pounce-A-Lot…I think I’m starting to wear the lady down.” He looked at the cat that he was holding in his arms. “What do you think?”  Ser Pounce-A-Lot just purred and blinked his eyes at the mage.

 

Anders chuckled to himself and with kitten in hand, continued on with his search for those that still may be in need of his healing magic. He knew that he would have a long night ahead of him, but he didn’t mind; he was a healer by nature and was much more comfortable using his magic to save lives, than he was taking lives. Yet the Chantry and the Templars continued to view him as some sort of threat- just because he was a mage who refused to stay locked up in some Circle of Mages. Anders knew that despite him being a Grey Warden, the Templars would someday be after him again.

 

He shook is head and sighed; today he was still a free mage and he had people that needed his healing magic, so he would dwell no longer on what might happen. He would let the future take care of itself.

 

Soon Anders came across Oghren and Nathaniel, who were both talking to Captain Garevel. Anders interrupted the dwarf and two men’s conversation, to ask the Captain if he knew which guards or wardens were in need of healing still. Garevel said that the injured men and women had all been taken to rooms located within the eastern side of the Keep.

 

“Oghren and Nathaniel were just telling me about what happened in the Dragonbone Wastes. It makes my skin crawl to hear about that vile creature you found- what was she called?”

 

“They called her ‘The Mother’…, “replied Oghren “… And I thought my wife Branka was the craziest woman I’d ever met- that Mother was completely insane!”

 

“Wait- I thought your wife’s name is Felsi, “Anders said looking at Oghren.

 

“It is her name. That moss-licker, Branka, was my first wife. The Warden killed her in the Deep Roads, “explained the dwarf.

 

“The Warden-Commander killed your wife?” asked Garevel in astonishment.

 

“Long story, “replied Oghren.

 

“…Moss-licker?” asked Nathaniel with a confused look. Garevel shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Longer story, “said Oghren with a scowl as Anders tried unsuccessfully to contain his laughter.

 

Anders looked at the heavy battle-axe strapped to Oghren’s back and decided that prudence was the better course for him to take. “I’ll explain it to you later, “Anders whispered to Nathaniel and Garevel. Anders soon departed company from the two men and the dwarf, and headed to the eastern side of the Keep. The two men and the dwarf finished their conversation and then headed into the Keep, in search of the Warden-Commander.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The Warden-Commander walked through the damaged heavy wooden doors that led to the Keep’s Throne Room. She looked around the room and saw that the room’s interior had suffered some minor damage from fire and smoke, but the room’s structure was still intact, thanks to the sturdy stone walls.

 

From what she had seen thus far, it seemed that the main section of the Keep had suffered minor destruction, due to the sturdiness of its stone walls. Most of the damage had been regulated to the wooden posts, and to the wooden beams, cross-braces and doors, of those few rooms within the Keep where fires had been intentionally lit by those few darkspawn that had been able to enter into the main section of the Keep itself.

 

The furniture and belongings, and even the wooden structures, would all be replaced or repaired eventually…but what of all those brave men and women that had given their lives? _Their lives can never be replaced_ , she thought despondently. It was this fact that weighed her heart down with sadness and guilt, and what caused her the most pain.

 

Seneschal Varel watched as the Warden-Commander came towards him, her expression was grim and her green eyes shone with sadness and pain. Her heavy silver armor was stained with blood and dirt, and she looked as if she hadn’t slept in days. She smiled wearily at the Seneschal when he caught her eye and bowed her head to him in greeting. He bowed his head to her in acknowledgement of her greeting.

 

“It’s good to see you, Warden-Commander. Welcome back.”

 

“Thank you, Varel. I’m happy to see you too. I just wish it was under better circumstances.” 

 

“Yes…so do I.”  The seneschal studied the Commander’s face for a moment and then continued speaking. “You did what you thought you had to do, Commander, and no one can fault you for that.”

 

“Can’t they, Varel? Somehow I doubt the First Warden would agree with you. I doubt anyone at Weisshaupt Fortress would agree with you.” She looked at the seneschal and gave him a bitter smile. “I’m sure the Warden’s would say that I failed miserable at my duty as the Warden-Commander of Vigil’s Keep.”

 

“Perhaps…but you did your duty as the Queen of Ferelden.” Seneschal Varel crossed his arms in front of him and gave her a kind look.

 

“I’m sure that fact will comfort all those families that lost their loved ones during the siege.” She replied dryly.

 

“I’m sure it was a great comfort to all those that you saved in Amaranthine, “replied Varel. “More lives were saved then were lost, by your decision to save the city. You can take comfort in that.”

 

Arianna nodded her head, but her expression was one of uncertainty. She wasn’t quite sure if she agreed with the seneschal’s statement. She ran her hand roughly through her hair and then sighed wearily. She started to ask the Varel a question, but was interrupted by a voice calling her name.

 

“My Lady Arianna! Thank the Maker you are alright!” exclaimed Lord Eddelbrek as he entered the room. He quickly walked over to her and then bowed low before her. “Your Highness.”

 

“Lord Eddelbrek, you needn’t bow before me. Here I am nothing more than the Warden-Commander.” She smiled graciously at the elderly noble. “But I thank you for doing me the honor.”

 

“My lady, _you_ are the _queen_ no matter where you are. You mustn’t forget this- ever.” He gave her a slightly disapproving look, but quickly covered it up, as it was not his intention to offend his queen.

 

Arianna wisely ignored his look of displeasure and disapproval, and instead she graciously thanked Lord Eddelbrek for his sound wisdom and advice. Over the past few months she had learned much about dealing with the nobles and their politics, although she felt that she still had so much more to learn. There were still too many instances where her temper got the better of her and her thoughts turned towards her sword- and running it through some poor noble’s mid-section.

 

“Lord Eddelbrek, would you mind if we spoke at a later time? Seneschal Varel was about to apprise me of the situation here at the Keep, and where we stand. I also have other duties that I must attend to before the day is out.” She gave Lord Eddlebrek one of her lovely smiles and waited for his reply.

 

“Of course, my lady… Pardon me for my interruption. I had just been informed of your return to the Keep and I only wished to see if you were all right. Until later then, Your Highness.” Lord Eddelbrek bowed his head to her and then turned and departed from the Throne Room through one of the side doors.

 

Arianna walked slowly to the large circular fire pit that was in the center of the room. She stretched out her arms with hands palms down, over the low burning flames, and allowed the welcomed heat to warm her cold fingers. She sighed softly and stared into the flames thoughtfully.

 

Seneschal Varel searched the Commander’s face and once again noticed how tired she looked- there were deep, dark circles under her eyes. He also noticed that now and again, a quick look of pain would cross her face: he wondered if she had been injured.

 He knew from the reports that he had received from Constable Aiden, that the fight to save Amaranthine had been brutal and hard, and that the Warden-Commander and her warden companions, had done the lion’s share of the fighting against the darkspawn. He also knew that immediately after the city had been saved, she and her small party of wardens traveled to the Dragonbone Wastes to fight even more darkspawn- and whatever other vile creatures they may have come across. He ran his hand through his silver-grey colored hair and shook his head in amazement. _Merciful Maker, it’s a wonder she hasn’t dropped from exhaustion!_

“My lady…you must be exhausted from all your battles. We can speak later, after you’ve had time to rest…”  He met her eyes as she turned her head to look at him, and he saw that despite her apparent weariness, her eyes shone with a strength and determination that let him know that she intended to see to all her duties before she allowed herself to rest.

 

“That isn’t necessary, Varel,” she said, her tone clear and strong. “But I thank you for your concern. I have not seen Captain Garevel…” she hesitated slightly. “…He is still with us?” She said with a look of concern.

 

“He is fine and came through the battle with only minor injuries. I believe he was seeing to repairs to the outer portcullis of the Keep.” He smiled at her obvious look of relief.

 

The Captain and she had become fast friends after she had insisted early on that all his guardsmen be outfitted with only the best armor and weapons. The casualties would have been so much more, Varel was certain, if she had not seen to this important upgrade.

 

Varel would have spoken of his thoughts to her, but it was at that moment when the very man they had just been speaking of, entered the Throne Room with Oghren and Nathaniel. The Commander stepped back from the circular fire pit and turned to look at the dwarf and two men.

 

“It’s as cold as a witch’s tit, out there! I need some ale to warm these poor bones of mine!” Oghren complained loudly as he strode to the fire as fast as his stout, short legs could carry him. Nathaniel gave the Commander a rueful smile and joined Oghren by the warmth of the fire.

 

“Well, Oghren. I’m sure if there is ale to be had anywhere in this Keep, you’d be the one to find it.” She gave the dwarf an amused and indulgent smile as he chuckled at the truth of her remark.

 

She turned as the Captain reached her side. “It’s good to see you, Captain Garevel, “she told him with a pleased smile. He bowed his head low to her and then returned her smile.

 

“It would take more than a few hundred darkspawn to kill me, Commander.” He gave her a wide grin.

 

“Maybe I should conscript you into the order and make you a Grey Warden, then.” She looked at him and grinned back. “Why haven’t I done this already?” It was an old running argument that they kept up between the two of them.

 

“Because I’m not too fond of the early death thing and I look _so_ much better in my Captain’s uniform, than I would in anything you Grey Warden’s have to offer.” He chuckled in good humor and smiled. “It’s good to see you back here safe, my lady.”

 

She gave him a fleeting smile and then her expression changed into one that let the Captain know that she was ready to get down to business. “I know that you have made a list of those men and woman that have died. May I see it?” He removed the list from his small pack and handed it to her, so that she could read it. She scanned the list quickly, looking for the final death total of the guards and wardens. She tensed and inhaled sharply when she read the final total. “Merciful Maker…” she said softly as she closed her eyes and bowed her head.

 

The three men and the red-bearded dwarf stood silently and watched their Commander as she tried to come with terms with what she had just read. “I had thought… with the betterments and such…” she said softly. She raised her head to look at the others, her eyes dark with sorrow, “…I knew there would be losses….but more than half..? “ She looked at the Captain. “We lost more than half of the guards and wardens.” She shook her head in unbelief. “How can that be?”

 

“We were out numbered 3 to 1 by the darkspawn- and that number doesn’t include the Ogres they had with them. Considering all that, I’d say we did rather well by only losing half our guards and wardens.” The Captain looked at the Commander and then at the seneschal, who nodded his head in agreement. The Commander looked back and forth at the two men, with an incredulous expression on her face.

 

“How can you even justify that statement? Losing more than half, is not an acceptable number- not for any reason! They deserved better than that!” Her eyes flashed with anger, but she wasn’t sure if it was the men she was angry at…or herself.

 

“Commander- you, of all people, know better than anyone that there is a high price that must be paid, in order to defeat the darkspawn. Those brave men and women did what they had to do.” Varel said with a firm voice. “They took an oath when the joined the guard or the Wardens, to do their duty with honor, to protect those that could not protect themselves- even unto death. You do them a disservice, my lady, by not remembering that they died doing their duty. They died with honor.”

 

“Do not tell _me_ about duty and honor! I have done nothing but my duty since that wretched day Rendon Howe murdered my family.” Arianna spit out the arl’s name with bitter distaste, causing Nathaniel to flinch and look at her with a hard expression. “I became a Grey Warden out of _duty_ to my father the teryn and in _honor_ of the Cousland name!” She began to pace back and forth angrily as she continued her tirade. “I spent the last two years doing _nothing_ but my bloody _duty_ and serving the people of Ferelden, for Andraste’s sake! Doing my duty has brought me nothing but suffering and heartache.” She stopped her pacing and turned to face the others in the room, green eyes flashing bright with rage and shimmering with unshed tears. “I was sent here, to do my _duty_ for the crown and for the Grey Wardens -only days after being married- so don’t you _dare_ lecture _me_ about _duty_ and _honor_!”

 

The three men stood rooted to the spots where they were standing, and stared speechless at the Warden-Commander. None of them men knew what to say or what to do. They gave each other uneasy looks, as the Warden turned her back on them and bowed her head into her hands. Ogren looked at the Warden’s back thoughtfully for a long moment and then chuckled.

 

“Warden- you need a drink. By the Ancestors, you are more ornery than a three-legged Bronto!”

 

Arianna tensed at his words and lifted her head. Ogren watched her carefully to make sure that she wasn’t about to draw her sword. He wanted to make sure his head stayed firmly attached to his body-call him crazy, but he kind of liked having his head right where it was. Arianna sighed loudly and then slowly turned back around to face the others.

 

“Forgive me, Varel. I should not have gone off like that. I am…I’m not myself today. These last several months have been…difficult…although that is not an excuse for me to dishonor you- and myself- like I have just done.” She exhaled slowly and looked at each of them men, one by one, in their faces and said, “Please forgive me. I apologize for my outburst as it was most uncalled for.” She looked down at Oghren and gave him a small fleeting smile. “Thank you Oghren. I know that I can always count on you to put me in my place.

 

“Don’t mention it boss…that’s what I’m here for.” Oghren gave her a pleased grin.

 

She looked at Nathaniel and noticed that he refused to meet her eyes. She looked at Varel and the Captain. “I think it would be better if I get some rest before hearing the rest of your reports. If you would excuse me, I think I’ll retire to my room for a few hours.”  She looked at Varel curiously as a thought came to her. “That is…if my room was spared by the darkspawn…?

 

“Your room is as you left it, Commander. The darkspawn never got that far into the Keep.” She nodded her head to Varel and to Captain Garevel, before turning to speak to Nathaniel.

 

“Nathaniel? I would ask that you walk with me to my room. I need to speak to you about something.” The Ranger looked at her and her expression told him that she really wasn’t asking- it was more of an order. He bowed his head curtly to her and waited for her to leave. She bowed her head to the others, and then signaled Nathaniel to follow her.

 

Oghren watched the Commander and Nathaniel leave the room. He shook his head and looked at the two men that were with him still. “I think the Warden needs a man more than a drink.”

 

 Captain Garevel made a choking sound and Varel just cleared his throat and looked at the dwarf in slight disapproval. Ogren looked at the two men and raised his bushy red brows. ”What? You heard her-she said she’s been away from the king for several months. You put two-and-two together, and it adds up to a cranky Warden that hasn’t polished her husband’s pole in a long, long time.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

“Come in and close the door, Nathaniel.”  Nathaniel hesitated for a brief moment, but did as the Commander asked.

 

 He looked around the room briefly, slightly curious as to what the Warden-Commander’s quarters were like. He had expected her chamber to be much larger and more…comfortable. After all she was the Queen as well as the Warden-Commander… but her room looked not unlike his own room.

 

There was a small stone fireplace along the rear wall, as was the norm for most of the bedchambers in the Keep. Her bed had been placed in the corner of the room, to the right of the fireplace. A small wooden table and two chairs sat to the left of the fireplace, towards the center of the room, and a medium wardrobe had been placed against the wall on the left. Besides the small bathing area, the only other items in the room were a small chest, a weapon and armor stand, and a small oval mirror. He noticed that the small windows were set high upon the walls, as they were in his chambers.

 

Arianna noticed Nathaniel’s faint look of surprise as he looked about her room. She smiled to herself briefly and then asked, “You were expecting a room more befitting a queen, perhaps?”  He glanced at her and shrugged his shoulders, but did not speak. She looked at him for a moment and then sighed tiredly. “Nathaniel, would you do me a favor? Would you mind helping me off with this armor? I don’t think I can manage it on my own…” She waited patiently for his response. Nathaniel looked at her, a quick look of surprise crossing his face, but he soon gave an assenting nod of his head.

 

Nathaniel walked over to where the Commander was standing and waited for her direction. “If you’d just undo the buckles on my breastplate and help me lift it off, I’m sure I can manage the rest, on my own.” In a few short moments, with the help of the other warden, she was able to remove the heavy silver breastplate. “Thank you, Nathaniel, “she said with a grateful smile. Nathaniel glanced at her and then his eyes widened slightly when he spied the blood that had seeped through the cloth of her tunic, from an open wound in her side.

 

“You’re hurt, Commander!” he exclaimed with a worried tone to his voice. She followed the direction of his eyes and noticed the blood.

 

“It’s nothing….just a scratch. I’ll live.” She started to pull the now stiff, blood-soaked area of her shirt away from the wound, but thought better of it- it would probably start the wound bleeding again. “When we are finished here, I would appreciate it if you would find Anders and send him to me.” She glanced over at Nathaniel and saw his quick nod yes.

 

After Arianna had removed her remaining armor, she sat down on one of the chairs, and indicated to Nathaniel that he should sit in the other. He hesitated a moment, but soon walked over to the chair and sat down upon it.

 

“Nathaniel, I wanted to apologize about what I said earlier…about your father. I shouldn’t have spoken about him in front of you, and the others, in such a hateful manner. Though my words were true, Nathaniel…,” she gave him a piercing look, and in her eyes he saw that she spoke the truth about what his father had done. “I want you to know that it was not my intention to cause you any pain with my words. Please forgive me, my friend.” She sat back in her chair and waited for Nathaniel to respond. He searched her face for a long moment and then sighed.

 

“Your apology is accepted, Commander. Even though I have known the truth for months about my father and his crimes…I guess it still cuts me to the quick to know that my father was the cause of so much pain and…evil.” He looked at the Commander and his blue eyes were laced with sadness and shame.

 

“You are not your father, Nathaniel. You are an honorable man…one that is living a life of service to others. Never forget this fact, Nathaniel.” She reached out a hand to him from across the table, and he took her hand in his. “I am honored to count you as a brother and friend, Nathaniel, “she said with a gentle smile. She squeezed his hand once and then let it go.

 

Arianna stood up to signal that their talk was over, and Nathaniel, taking her cue, stood up as well. “Now if you wouldn’t mind…I’m tired and I need to rest. Find Anders and send him to me, please.” Nathaniel replied that he would seek out the mage, and wished her a good rest. He bowed his head to her and then took his leave, shutting the door softly behind him as he left.

 

A few moments later there was a soft knock at her door and man’s voice- one that did not belong to Anders’- asked if he could come in. She told the man to enter as she sat back down on her chair. The door opened and a short grey-haired man entered; he was carrying firewood in one arm and with his other hand, he carried a bucket filled with water.

 

“Henric! I’m glad to see you are alive and well.”  She gave the servant a fond smile. He returned her smile and bowed his head to her.

 

“Thanks be to the Maker that you are safe, my Lady Arianna- it is a pleasure to serve you once more.”  Henric set the bucket of fresh water down on the floor in her bathing area, and then brought his armload of fire wood to the hearth, where he set about the task of building her a small fire. Once the fire was lit, he turned to Lady Arianna and asked if she needed anything else. She indicated to him that she had all that she needed, so Henric bowed his head to her and took his leave.

 

Arianna put an elbow onto the table and rested her head upon the palm of her hand, wincing slightly at the pain her wound was causing her. She closed her eyes and allowed her weary body to finally relax. Soon she drifted off into a light sleep.

 

Her head suddenly jerked upward as the loud knock at her door startled her out of her sleep. She tensed and turned her head to look at the door as it swung open. When she saw that it was only Anders, she visibly relaxed.

 

“Anders- you startled me.”  She gave him a relived smile. He smiled at her as he walked across the room to where she was sitting. He looked at her and his smile faded.

 

“You’re bleeding, my lady.” He knelt down beside her chair and lifted her soiled shirt so he could get a closer look at her wound. “You’ve been losing a lot of blood- why didn’t you let me know earlier that you had been injured?” He raised his head and frowned up at her. “Commander! Why didn’t you tell me you’d been hurt?” When she remained silent, he sighed in exasperation and then stood up. “I’ll need you to remove your shirt, Lady Arianna…it’ll make it easier to see what I’m doing.” When she still didn’t answer, he sighed again and pulled her to her feet. “At least move away from the table and give me some room to work.”

 

She moved away from the table and lifted up her shirt, making sure that her breasts remained covered. Anders swore under his breath as blood began to run down her side freely. The waistband of her leather leggings were already soaked through with fresh blood. She swayed slightly as she began to feel light-headed.

 

Anders swore again and lifted her up into his arms and then carried her over to the bed, where he gently laid her down. The mage took a deep breath and cleared his thoughts. His lips began to move as he softly murmured the spell that would allow his healing magic to flow. He laid his hands upon her wound as the magical power within him began to build. His hands began to tremble and soon a bright ball of white healing energy began to expand outward, until Arianna was completely enveloped by Anders’ healing magic.

 

Anders’ body began to tremble and great beads of sweat began to form on his brow. He had been using his healing magic for most of the day, and he was nearly at the end of his strength, his manna almost completely depleted. He closed his eyes and summoned more power from within. The white light that was enveloping the Commander grew brilliant and warmer; she gasped slightly and her body trembled. Anders could see her wound in his mind’s eye and he saw with great relief that the bleeding had been staunched and her wound was mending. The white healing energy gradually turned blue in color and then slowly faded away.

 

Arianna opened her green eyes and gazed into Anders’ clear brown eyes. “Thank you, Anders, “she whispered softly, then she closed her eyes again. Soon her breathing became deep and even; she had fallen into an exhausted sleep.

 

Anders wiped the sweat from his brow and took a deep cleansing breath. He needed to sleep himself. He drew the bed covers over the Commander and stood a moment looking down at her. He wondered wistfully what it would be like to have a woman like her in his life, a woman to love and who would accept him as he was. He thought that the king was a very lucky man indeed, to have found such a woman as Lady Arianna. Anders gave the sleeping woman, one last glance and then turned and walked away towards the door. He exited her room and quietly shut the door behind him.

 

Anders entered the Throne Room and found Nathaniel, Oghren, Captain Gareval and Seneschal Varel, talking and sharing a few pints of ale together. The stopped talking when the mage entered the room, with a weary expression on his face.

 

“How’s the Commander, Anders?” asked Nathaniel as he held out his pewter cup of ale to the mage. “Here-it looks like you could use this more than me, right now.” Anders gratefully took the ale from Nathaniel and drained the cup dry. He sighed in pleasure and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“The Commander is fine. But why didn’t anyone tell me how badly she had been injured? She must have been bleeding off and on for days.” He looked at Oghren and then at Nathaniel.

 

They both looked at the mage, but it was Nathaniel who answered first. “We didn’t know, Anders. Don’t you think we would have told you had we known?”

 

“I suppose…” replied Anders. “But there’s something going on with the Commander. I can’t tell if she’s trying to punish herself for something… or if she just doesn’t care about her own welfare any longer…”  He looked around at the others to see if they had noticed the same thing. He noticed that they all exchanged looks and then the three other men looked at the dwarf. Anders turned and looked down at Oghren.

 

“What do you know, that I don’t know, dwarf.” He waited for Oghren to enlighten him. “Well..?”

 

“She’s just missing her husband, that’s all. I think she’s had enough of this place and all this Warden-Commander stuff.” Oghren took a long swig of his ale and then let out a loud belch. “Yup. Send the boss home to King Alistair and she’ll be good as new.”

 

Anders watched the dwarf as he sauntered over to the large wooden cask located along one of the walls in the Throne Room, and filled his cup to its brim. The mage was always amazed by just how much ale Oghren was able to imbibe at one sitting- and still manage to stay on his feet. He shook his head as Oghren drained his cup nosily and gave another loud belch. He’d seen darkspawn with better manners than the dwarf!

 

Anders decided that he really needed to sleep, so his bid the others good-night and went to his quarters. Captain Garevel soon left the Throne Room to attend to his guard duties and it wasn’t long before Seneschal Varel followed suit, leaving Nathaniel and Oghren alone together.

 

Nathaniel stared into the large circular fire-pit as he mulled over what to do about the Warden-Commander. He still felt a sense of indebtedness to her, for she had given back his life to him, when she had released him from the Keep’s dungeon and made him a Grey Warden. Because of her faith in him, he now had the chance to try and redeem the Howe name…but most importantly, she had befriended him when no one else would. Nathaniel gave a thoughtful look at Oghren as a plan formulated in his mind.

 

“I think someone should write to the king and inform him of what’s been happening to his wife, “said Nathaniel with a pointed look at Oghren.

 

“Wha’cha lookin’ at me for?” asked the dwarf with a slightly inebriated slur.

 

“You know the king, Oghren. You helped both the Warden and Alistair end the Blight, didn’t you? He’ll believe it, if it comes from you.” Nathaniel hoped that the dwarf wasn’t too drunk to understand what he was trying to say. He also hoped he would remember this conversation in the morning. “Write to him, Ogren- write to the king and tell him that she needs to leave this place.”

 

Oghren looked at Nathaniel with red-rimmed eyes. “Shurrr thin’…I’ll do it. Juss point me the way t’my room an’ I’ll go an’ do it now…” Nathaniel sighed and shook his head.

 

“Come on, Oghren. I’ll help you to your room.” Nathaniel grabbed the dwarf’s arm and steered him in the direction of his bedchamber. He’d make sure that Oghren wrote the letter tonight- and he’d make sure that the letter would be legible and to the point.

 

An hour later, Nathaniel knocked on the door to Seneschal Varel’s chambers. In his hand he had a sealed letter addressed to King Alistair. He was hoping to send it along with the reports that the seneschal had been sending to the king and Arl Eamon. At Nathaniel’s knock, the seneschal called out for him to come in, so the warden opened the door and entered Varel’s room.

 

Seneschal Varel, seated at his writing desk, set his pen down and turned in his chair to look at the warden and ask what he could do for him. Nathaniel responded that he had a letter that he wished to be included with the reports that the seneschal would shortly be sending to Denerim. Varel held his hand out and the warden placed the sealed letter in the seneschal’s hand. Seneschal Varel assured the warden that his letter, along with the seneschal’s own reports, would be sent out by courier in the morning. Nathaniel thanked Varel, wished him a good night, and then departed from his chambers.

 

Varel placed the letter, addressed to King Alistair, on his desk and stared thoughtfully at it for a few moments. He had a good idea what was contained in the letter, and he wasn’t altogether sure that the Commander would be pleased to know that her fellow wardens, however good their intentions may be, were meddling in her life- and in her relationship with her husband. However, he would do as Nathaniel asked and would send the letter on to Denerim and to King Alistair. _Maker help us when she finds out about the letter!_ Varel shook his head to himself and then continued on with the writing of his reports.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Arianna’s eyes slowly opened as the last vestiges of sleep fell away. Fighting against the drowsy feeling that still clung to her, she yawned and rubbed her eyes as she waited for the annoying fuzziness to clear away from her mind. _By Andraste’s fire, I feel like I could sleep for a week!_ She sighed tiredly. _But I have duties I must attend to…I need to get up._ She yawned again and haphazardly ran her fingers through her long auburn hair. She pulled the bedcovers off as she sat up and swung her long legs over the edge of the bed. She sat on the side of the bed and gazed into the glow of the low burning flames that danced merrily within the stone hearth, and she once again felt that all too familiar stab of pain in her heart. _Alistair…I miss you terribly._

She closed her eyes against the fierce pain as a sob threatened to escape from deep within. She took a deep, slow, steadying breath, and then another, until she had quelled the rising tide of tearful emotions. Arianna refused to give in to her tears- she refused to allow herself to feel the pain and the loneliness that were her constant companions now.  Though she had made many friends here in the Keep and in Amarathine, there was an empty void within her that no one but Alistair could fill.

 

Yet it was Alistair himself, who had caused her the most pain and heartache, when he had sent her to Vigil’s Keep, and away from his presence. He had put Ferelden’s needs and the needs of the Grey Wardens before his wife’s- he had put his duty to the crown before her. He was the one that had made the decision for her and had given her no choice in the matter, and even after all these months, the memory of that night still remained fresh in her thoughts as if it had only just happened…

 

***********************

 

 _Arianna sat at a desk in their outer-chambers, going over the ledgers for Castle Cousland. Her brother, Fergus, had given the ledgers to her before returning to Highever earlier in the day, and had asked that she go over the figures for him- to make sure that all was in order. She sighed in frustration as she realized that she had just added-up the same column of numbers for the third time in a row, so she closed the heavy ledger and allowed her thoughts to focus on the one thing that was weighing heavily on her mind- her pending departure to Vigil’s Keep._

 _She had been trying all day- unsuccessfully- to come to terms with the fact that Alistair had chosen to announce his decision to send her to the Keep last evening, with no prior warning of his intentions. But that wasn’t the worst of it… the part that bothered her most was that the night in question, when he had informed her of this decision, had been their wedding night._

 _It was at that moment that Arianna had realized with a certainty that duty – duty to the crown and duty to the Grey Wardens- would always come first in their marriage._

 _When she had awoken this morning, she found that Alistair had left the palace earlier, on some sort of business, and would not be returning until later in the day. He had left a brief note for her on his pillow that said only that they would talk once he returned. Arianna hoped that Alistair would return sooner than later, as she found that she was not able to concentrate on anything at all, especially the blasted ledger her brother had given her to go over._

 _Arianna sighed again as she rose from her seated position at the desk, and walked slowly towards their bedchamber. She entered the room and walked over to the opened window and stared out into the palace garden below, deep in thought. She was still standing there, when Alistair entered their bedchamber, and noticing her by the window, walked over to stand next to her._

 _She turned towards Alistair as he reached her side and gave him a welcoming smile. “You’re finally back, Alistair. I missed you. She looked questioningly into his amber colored eyes as he returned her smile. ”You didn’t wake me this morning, before you left. Why?”_

 _“You were sleeping so peacefully… I just decided it would be better not to wake you.” He leaned his head in and gave her a tender kiss on her lips. “I missed you as well, my love, “Alistair said softly as he tucked a stray tendril of her auburn hair behind one of her ears._

 _Arianna’s skin tingled as his hand brushed against her ear and the side of her neck- her green eyes darkened as her body responded to his touch. Her passion for him was such that even the most innocent and chaste touch from him, inevitably caused her body to react with longing and desire. Alistair, responding to her clear signals, reached out to pull her into his embrace, but she took a step back out of his reach. Alistair let his arm drop, as a bemused look crossed his face._

 _“What’s the matter? I thought…I mean, you gave me that look…” Alistair’s expression clearly showed he was more than a little confused by her mixed-signals, for he had been certain that he had read her unspoken invitation to him, correctly._

 _“I’m sorry, Alistair…I do want… it’s just-“Arianna stammered her reply as she tried to explain herself to him, but then decided just to get to the point. She quickly blurted out, “I don’t want to go to Vigil’s Keep.”_

 _Alistair looked a bit taken aback by her statement. “Well…I didn’t really want to be king, but here I am- the King of Ferelden, with a crown and everything.”_

 _“But why send me, Alistair? I’m sure there are other wardens that you could send, besides me. “_

 _“But I want someone that I know and that I trust completely… and I want someone from Ferelden.” He looked pointedly at his wife. “You are the only Grey Warden that fits those criteria, love.  You are a natural born leader and an excellent warrior, so why would I send anyone but you?”_

 _Arianna had a sinking feeling that nothing she may say would change his mind, but she wasn’t about to give in that easily._

 _“Why indeed? Maybe because I am your wife and we have only been married for about one whole day? Or maybe because I also happen to be queen now and have responsibilities here? Or could it be because I simply do not wish to be Warden-Commander of Vigil’s Keep- or anywhere else for that matter.”_

 _Arianna stopped talking as she realized that she had been shouting and her temper was starting to get the best of her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she tried to calm herself. She turned away from Alistair and gazed out of the window, into the gardens. She could feel her husband’s gaze upon her and she could only imagine what kind of thoughts must be running through his mind at the moment._

 _There was another reason why she didn’t want to go, one that she hadn’t revealed to Alistair- she was afraid. She had been dreaming about darkspawn for months now, but these darkspawn didn’t feel right...and she also had been sensing another presence in her dreams…something, or someone, that was waiting for her- and she feared what she would find._

 _“Arianna…look at me please.”  Alistair spoke the words softly, almost pleadingly._

 _Arianna turned and faced her husband. She raised her eyes to Alistair’s, but quickly hid all traces of her fear from him, as he carefully studied her face._

 _“This has not been an easy decision for me, my love. But I have no choice in the matter. I am a Grey Warden, just as you are, and we both are bound by the same oath.” Alistair gave her a pleading look and she heard the frustration in his voice. “I would gladly go myself, but I cannot- my obligations and duties as the king must come first…but I am still duty bound to respond to the Wardens’ cause- and I can do this best by sending_ you _in my stead, Arianna.”_

 _Arianna knew in her heart that Alistair spoke the truth, but yet she still could not shake this feeling that it was just too easy for Alistair to send her away…to put his duty before everything- and everyone. In the end she too always did her duty, but it was never easy for her and she always fought against it at first._

 _“You…are…right, husband. I am just being…difficult and childish.” Arianna inhaled deeply and then let her breath out in a loud huff. “I will do as you ask, Alistair. I will go to Vigil’s Keep as the new Warden-Commander.”_

 _She noticed that her husband didn’t respond right away, and was searching her face as if he didn’t quite believe her capitulation was somehow real. She shook her head to herself and gave Alistair a genuine smile, which he soon returned in great relief._

 _“I love you, Alistair.”  Arianna told him softly._

 _“And I love you, Arianna. Always.” Alistair replied as he kissed her tenderly on her soft lips._

 _Arianna returned his kiss, but this was the first time in their entire relationship when his words of love failed to make her world right again._

 _****************************_

 

 

Arianna pulled her gaze away from the burning fire in the stone hearth.  She had wasted enough time with her musings of past memories. Better to leave the past where it was and concentrate on the here and now.

 

She carefully slid down off the edge of her high bed and stood up, with only a small twinge of pain. She lifted her blood-stained tunic and observed that her wound was healing nicely- Anders was very good at his job. She wrinkled her nose as she caught the scent of her own sweat and blood, and decided that it was high time that she washed all the grime and blood from her body and put on some clean clothes.

 

After washing the filth from her body and hair, she donned her set of dragon scale armor, instead of her heavy steel-plated set. She noticed that her heavy armor was in great need of polishing and a few repairs, so she made a mental note to have Henric take the armor to Master Wade for repairs and a good cleaning.

 

She heard the birds chirping outside of the high window of her room, as they signaled the dawning of a new day. Arianna’s stomach growled noisily and the sound reminded her that she had not eaten anything in nearly twenty-four hours. She was hungry!  One thing she could say about a Wardens’ base of operations- there was always plenty of food to be found.

 

The Commander grabbed her sword and sheath in one hand and the list of the dead guards and wardens, in the other, before she exited her chambers in search of her breakfast. She would go over the list of the deceased as she ate in the Great Room and then seek out Varel for a meeting.

 

She paused before her door for a moment and listened again to the chirping of the birds. She wondered if her husband was somewhere, out there in Thedas, listening to the songs and chirping of the birds as she was. Arianna closed her eyes for a moment and prayed to the Maker to keep Alistair safe- wherever he may be. She opened her eyes and with a renewed sense of purpose and determination, she exited her room and began her day.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 

 

Arianna looked up apprehensively at the horizon as great black storm clouds began to gather. She could hear the deep rumbling of thunder in the near distance as bright flashes of light began to show in the sky.

 

“I told you we should have left Amaranthine when Oghren and Nathaniel did, “grumbled Anders as a large rain drop landed on his nose. “But no… you had to stay behind and help Constable Aidan run off those two bandits that attacked one of the caravans.”

 

Arianna shot the mage an irritated look. “No one said you had to stay behind, Anders. I told you to go ahead with the other two. It’s not my fault you didn’t listen to me.”

 

Anders grinned and glanced over at the Commander as they walked side-by-side down the long dusty road, named The Pilgrim’s Path, that led to Vigil’s Keep. “I can’t help that I am such a gentleman that I would never let a beautiful lady wander down this dangerous road by herself.”

 

Arianna shot the mage another irritated look. “If you’re a _gentleman_ , than I’m the Grand Cleric of Ferelden.”

 

Anders bowed deeply to her and replied, “Your Reverence! I didn’t recognize you out of your cleric robes.”  Anders chuckled and ducked as the Commander tried to hit him on the back of his head.

 

“And I do not _wander_ anywhere.” She replied with a slight pout. “I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, you know.”  She started to walk quicker as another large raindrop landed on her.

 

“Yes. I’ll be sure and remind you of that fact when you come to me again for healing,” remarked Anders dryly.

 

Arianna ignored the mage’s last remark and picked up her pace again. The two wardens walked at a steady pace along The Pilgrim’s Path, for about another twenty minutes or so, and the bulk of the rain seemed to be holding off. Arianna had been planning on stopping at the estate of one of the lesser nobles for the night, but she feared they may not reach it before the heavy rains started. They still had another four hours of walking before they could even hope to reach the estate, but judging by the dark storm clouds ahead, Arianna feared they would be soaked long before then.

 

Her fears were soon proven right. The winds picked up noticeably and then without further warning the heavens above opened up their floodgates, and the heavy rain was let loose upon the two wardens- within minutes they were both drenched straight through.

 

“We need to find shelter until this storm passes!” Arianna had to shout over the noise of the howling wind and rumbles of thunder. Anders nodded his head in agreement and pointed to the left of the road. Arianna looked over towards the direction he was pointing and she saw the dark outline of a structure of some sort. She nodded to Anders and they both ran towards the building.

 

When the two wardens got closer, they could see that it was a small farmhouse that not only seemed vacant, but appeared to have seen better days at one time. But at least it looked like it would keep the worst of the rains out and give them shelter for the night.

 

Arianna signaled to Anders to wait as she walked cautiously towards the front door. She unsheathed her sword and readied her shield just in case the farmhouse wasn’t as empty as it appeared. She stopped and stood still, allowing her Warden senses to take control. She closed her eyes and waited…one moment passed…and then another. Nothing.  She turned and beckoned to Anders and they both entered the dilapidated farmhouse.

 

Once inside, Anders quickly murmured a spell and a bright yellow globe of light appeared on the palm of his outstretched hand. Arianna carefully perused the inside of the farmhouse and saw the building consisted of one great room that had been divided into three distinct living areas; sleeping quarters, bathing area, and the kitchen/eating area.

 

Anders walked over to a small fireplace that was located in the eating area. Soon he had a roaring fire going, but Arianna couldn’t tell if he had started the fire by magic or by the old-fashioned way- not that it really mattered to her. She was just pleased to have warmth and some light again.

 

Arianna walked over to the bed and dropped her sheathed sword, shield and small pack upon it, causing a small cloud of dust to rise up in the air. She wrinkled her nose in distaste – she definitely would not be sleeping in _that_ bed tonight. It was probably full of vermin and rat droppings!

 

She turned around as she asked, “Anders? Would you help m-“

 

 _Holy Andraste’s fire!_ Arianna gasped and quickly turned back around as a blush began to slowly spread across her face. What in the Maker’s name was wrong with that mage! She closed her eyes, but that only made things worse as the nude image of Anders flashed across her mind. _Maker’s breath! I’m just glad he had his back towards me!_

Anders looked over his shoulder as he wrapped a short blanket around his hips. “Did you say something Commander?” 

 

When she didn’t answer he turned all the way around and saw that she was standing by the bed with her back towards him. He noticed that there was quite a large puddle of water on the floor where she was standing.

 

“My lady, you might want to remove your armor and wet clothing- you’re leaving puddles of water all over the floor.”  Anders gave her a curious look when she remained silent. “Arianna! Are you even listening to me?”

 

“Yes. I heard you, Anders.” She was afraid to turn around again, but she really didn’t want to ask him if he had clothes on now, for he would certainly know then that she had seen him… She cursed under her breath.

 

“Why in Andraste’s name are you acting so strangely? Never mind- let me help you with your armor before you catch a chill.” 

 

Anders walked over to her and placed his hand upon her shoulder and turned her around until she was facing him. He immediately noticed that she wouldn’t look at his face- in fact she was doing her level best to look everywhere but at him. He also noticed that she was blushing faintly. Well that was certainly interesting, Anders thought to himself.

 

Anders unbuckled the straps on her breastplate and as he lifted it off of her he happened to glance down – and what he saw made his heart skip a beat. She was wearing a white linen shirt under her armor that was now soaked through and clinging to her curves in such a way that it left nothing to his imagination. And Anders had a wonderful imagination.

 

Anders lifted his eyes and looked into her lovely face as he stepped closer to her. He said her name softly. Arianna looked into Anders’ face as he said her name, and his expression caused her to inhale sharply. She saw his desire for her in the depths of his brown eyes, and just for a moment, she saw instead of brown, those amber colored eyes that she so desperately loved- but when she reached out to touch his face, the lie faded and she saw only the brown eyes of the mage.

 

Arianna backed away from Anders and turned her back to him once again. She shook her head and said quietly, “Please, Anders…don’t.”

 

Anders swore at himself under his breath and then he abruptly turned away and strode over to the fireplace, where he stood with his back towards her, glaring into the burning flames.

 

Arianna sighed softly to herself and went about the task of removing the rest of her armor. Her wet shirt and leather leggings were clinging uncomfortably to her body, but she didn’t want to remove them, after what had just happened. So she tried to wring out as much water as she could from her clothing while she was still wearing them. Hopefully they would dry out somewhat if she sat close enough to the fire.

 

Arianna sat down on the edge of the bed and studied the mage as he stood by the fireplace. She should have kept her distance with Anders, but she had been drawn to him at first because he had reminded her so much of Alistair, and later she found it was because he was so easy to talk to. She had thought of him as nothing more than a good friend, and despite his occasional flirtatious banter with her, she didn’t think he would ever seek more than friendship from her. _But then again I had once thought the same thing about Alistair._ Arianna winkled her brow as she tried to figure out why Anders now felt there could be something more…

 

Had she given him reason to think otherwise? She though he was a handsome man, but she was pretty sure that she had never let him know that...and until a moment ago she had never seen him out of his robes...but what a body those robes had been hiding! She quickly changed the direction of her thoughts. _Maker’s breath- maybe I have given him the wrong idea!_ Arianna frowned at herself … no, she had never given him reason to think they would be more than friends.

 

While Arianna was lost in her thoughts, Anders had turned back around and was now watching her, as she sat on the bed. He was annoyed that she was still dressed in her wet clothing- did she think he was going to attack her or something? He did posses some modicum of self-control, and he had never forced his attentions upon a lady that did not welcome them.

 

“Arianna, will you please come over here by the fire and get warm? I’m not about to ravish you or anything… I do understand the meaning of the word, ‘no’.” Anders raised an eye brow at her and gave her an irritated look.

 

Arianna was more than a little insulted by his statement, for it had never even entered her mind that he might force his attentions on her, and she said as much to the mage. He shot her another irritated glance and then told her if that was indeed true, then why was she still sitting on the bed and not in front of the fire? Arianna reached into her pack, pulled out a small blanket and then calmly walked over to the fireplace, spread out the blanket on the floor and sat down upon it.

 

“Happy now?” she asked Anders with false sweetness as she looked up at him.

 

“Ecstatic,” he replied with an ingratiating smile as he looked down on her.

 

Arianna reached up and removed the tie that she had used to bind her long auburn hair into a ponytail, so that her hair would hang loose and dry quicker. She ran her fingers through the wet strands in an effort to untangle her hair. She almost wished that she had cut her hair when she took up her position as Warden-Commander, but she hadn’t the heart. She had allowed her hair to grow out for her wedding, and Alistair seemed to like her hair this way… so she had continued to keep it long. _But of course I haven’t seen him for the last several months, so it really wouldn’t have mattered if I had cut it._ Yet she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Arianna sighed in resignation and she wrung the last drops of water from her long hair.

 

Anders walked over to the old wooden rack where he had hung his robes up to dry. He pulled the wooden rack closer to the fire and repositioned his robes upon it so they would dry quicker. He looked over at the Commander and noticed that she was pulling at her wet clothing, and by the expression on her face, he could tell that she was very uncomfortable. Anders sighed in consternation – he had never known a more stubborn woman than his Commander.

 

Anders walked through the farmhouse, rummaging through drawers and then through a small wardrobe he found. Unfortunately, he did not find what he was looking for. He sighed again and stood and looked around the large room again, and then something caught his eye. In the darkened corner of the sleeping area he spied a small closed trunk.

 

He walked over to it and discovered it was locked. He held his hand out and murmured a spell under his breath. Anders’ outstretched hand grew warm and he visualized the lock in his mind’s eye. The iron lock grew white hot as if the metal lock was in the midst of heated forge, and within seconds the lock simply melted away. Anders lifted back the top of the chest and peered inside.

 

Arianna glanced over to where the mage was standing and observed that he was looking quite pleased with himself. She wondered what he had found inside the chest. “Anders? Are you just going to stand over there with that stupid grin on your face, or are you going to tell me what you’ve found in that chest?”

 

Anders looked over at her and said, “Ask me nicely and maybe I’ll tell you.”

 

Arianna raised one of her finely shaped brows at him. “That _was_ me asking you nicely.”

 

Anders chuckled at her stubbornness as he reached into the chest and pulled out a pile of folded blankets. He walked back over to the fireplace with his find and emptied his armful of blankets onto the Commander’s lap.

 

“For you, my dear lady,“ said the mage with a smug smile upon his face.

 

Arianna examined the pile of blankets. There were four heavy home-spun blankets and although they smelled faintly musty, they were all clean and free from vermin and dust- and they were dry. Arianna looked up at Anders and gave him one of her lovely smiles.

 

“Thank you, Anders.” She smiled and held out two of the heavy blankets to him. “But I won’t need all of them…here you take these two.”

 

Anders smiled his thanks to her and took the blankets she had offered to him. Arianna got to her feet and took one of the blankets and walked over to the bed. She asked Anders if he wouldn’t mind facing away from her until she gave him leave to turn back around. He smiled and turned his back to her and gave her some semblance of privacy so she could remove her wet clothing and wrap herself in the dry blanket.

 

When she was sufficiently covered up, she told Anders that he could turn back around. As he was turning around he asked her to give him her wet clothing so he could put it on the rack to dry. The next moment he had a face full of her wet clothing. He heard Arianna laugh as he pulled her wet shirt from his face. He shot her an annoyed look.

 

“Sorry Anders! You were meant to catch those.”  She saw the mage’s annoyed expression and laughed harder. “Anders…I said I was sorry. Really…I am.”

 

Anders glanced over at her and walked over to the rack where he calmly arranged her wet clothing upon it. Then he walked over and stood back next to the fireplace. He looked at her and gave her a mischievous smile, as a small blue ball of light appeared on the opened palm of his hand.

 

“You know, my lady… one should never trifle with a mage.”  Anders eyes flashed as the blue ball of light became a large ball of water.

 

Arianna eyed the ball of water that was hovering above Anders’ hand. She backed away cautiously as Anders took a step towards her. She looked at Anders and narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“You –wouldn’t-dare,” she said in a low even voice. She glared at the mage.

 

“Wouldn’t I? After all, you were the one that said I am no gentleman…”  Anders raised a brow at her and sent the ball of water flying towards the Commander.

 

Arianna yelled in rage and quickly ducked as the ball of water flew towards her head. She heard Anders call out one word and the ball of water stopped in mid air right above her, losing its round shape, as water poured down upon her head.

 

Arianna sputtered and wiped the water from her face. She glared at Anders as he laughed loudly at her. She was furious at him. She hadn’t meant to hit him in his face with her wet clothing; however what he had just done to her was intentional. She looked over at her sword. Anders followed her line of sight.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, my lady…after all _I_ am the one you go to when you need healing.”

 

She looked at him and frowned. The insufferable mage did have a point.

 

“I have half a mind to turn you over to the Templars when we get back.” She gave him another angry look.

 

Anders looked at her in surprise and then narrowed his eyes at her.

 

“Now you are just being plain evil! Why would you say something like that to me?”

 

The two wardens stood glaring at each other. Arianna realized once again that she had let her quick temper get the best of her and had spoken yet again without thinking. She shook her head and exhaled loudly.

 

“You’re right, Anders. That was quite uncalled for. I …didn’t mean what I said. I’m sorry.”

 

Anders searched her face and then looked into her eyes. His face softened when he saw the pain and guilt in her eyes. He shook his head and sighed. He was partly to blame. He should have never used his magic against her - even in jest.

 

“I’m sorry as well, Commander. I don’t know what got into me…I should not have used my magic against you. _That_ was most uncalled for.”

 

The two wardens looked at each other and they both smiled. Arianna walked over to the fireplace and sat back down upon her blanket that was on the floor. She laid out the other blanket on the floor beside her and looked over at Anders. She gave him a smile and he walked over and then sat down upon the blanket. They both stretched out their legs and gazed into the flames of the fire.

 

After several moments of silence, Arianna turned her head and studied the mage’s face. He turned and looked at her.

 

“What a pair we are, Anders. You know… we would probably just end up killing each other if we were more than friends.”

 

“Yes. But think of all the fun to be had, before that happened.” He gave her wicked grin and said, “Just so you know… my magic can be used in quite a more _pleasing_ way…”

 

Arianna looked at him speechless. _Maker’s breath!_

 

Anders chuckled at her as he noticed the blush spreading over her cheeks. “I just thought you should know what you’re passing up.”

 

Arianna shot him an annoyed glance. “You are incorrigible, Anders!”

 

Anders, laughing softly at her words, lay down upon the blanket and closed his eyes. “Go to sleep, Arianna… morning will find us all too soon and we have a long trek back to the Keep.”

 

Arianna looked at him for a moment longer before laying down upon her blanket. She turned to her side with her back towards Anders and closed her eyes.

 

“Andraste’s knickers… I’m never going to get that image out of my mind now.” Arianna mumbled in exasperation under her breath. Anders heard her and started laughing again. “Oh shut up, you blasted mage,“ she grumbled to him as she tried to drift off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 

" _Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant._  
 _Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."_

 

 _Duncan_ _passes her the large silver cup and she takes it with both hands. She looks at_ _Duncan_ _and then at Alistair, as they both start to slowly back away from her. She raises the cup and drinks deeply of the blood that is contained within. She feels the tainted blood as it courses through her veins…pain…burning…_ **_death_ ** _._

 

 _She is back at Soldier's Peak, in the tower. She sees the filled container on the table. She knows what it contains for she has read Avernus' notes. She wants to understand the tainted blood that is a part of her. She picks up the container and raises it to her lips…she drinks the elixir that contains the tainted blood. As the tainted blood courses through her veins she feels…pain…burning…_ **_power_ ** _._

 

 _She is back in the Silverite Mine under the Wending Wood. She doesn't want to be here…she doesn't want to remember. Her eyes are open but there is nothing but blackness all around her. She feels the straps around her arms and legs…she cannot move. The table is cold to her naked form. She knows he will return… he has been waiting for her all this time. It's her blood he wants…her blood that he needs. All around her she senses them- the changed darkspawn- in the darkness…in the blackness. She tries to move but her fear is too great and the straps are too tight. He has come… she feels pain as the needles pierce her skin. He whispers to her in the dark…"The answer is in the blood. Your blood, Warden, holds the key…" Her body grows cold as her blood flows out. He brings her a cup and places it to her lips. "Drink," he whispers in her ear. As the tainted blood courses through her veins she feels…pain…burning…_ **_change_ ** _._

 

Arianna felt someone shake her as a scream was torn from her throat.

 

"Arianna! Wake up-wake up!" Her eyes flew open as she was jolted awake, and she gasped for breath. Her body was drenched in sweat and her face was covered with her tears. She could still hear the whispered voice of the Architect in her ear.

 

Anders looked down at her in alarm. He knew all about the kind of dreams Grey Wardens were wont to have…but he knew in his gut that this dream of hers…her dream had been something more. He pulled her to his bare chest and held her- he whispered to her that she was safe…that everything would be fine.

 

Arianna stared into the low burning flames of the fire as she fought to gain control of her thoughts and emotions, as those dark memories permeated her mind. She was afraid to close her eyes again for fear that the dream would return, forcing her to relive those dark hours when she had been at the mercy of the Architect. Arianna shuddered as the icy cold fingers of fear crept through her mind. _Please…have mercy Maker…I just want to forget!_

Anders continued to hold Arianna in is arms until her tears subsided and her shaking stopped…he held her until she fell back into a deep and dreamless sleep. And even when sleep finally beckoned to him, and he eased himself back down onto the blanket… even then the mage continued to hold Arianna in the comforting embrace of his strong arms, as he himself, finally fell into a deep sleep.

 

Outside the small run-down farmhouse, the storm continued to rage and show its fury as the winds howled and the torrential rains fell. Inside the farmhouse, the two Grey Wardens, lying upon the floor before the warmth of the fire, slept in peaceful solace in each other's arms, safe within the shelter.

 

Morning dawned and the storm quickly faded away, as the sun rose in the early morning sky. Birds chirped their welcome to the sun and somewhere in the distance, a single rooster crowed, signaling the start of another new day. Inside the farmhouse, its two temporary occupants began to stir as the early morning sounds penetrated their sleep.

 

Anders yawned and slowly opened his eyes and then squinted as a shaft of sunlight shining through a chink in the wooden roof, hit him squarely in his eyes. He quickly turned his face away from the offending light and his face brushed against the top of Arianna's head as she laid, still sleeping, upon his chest. Anders tensed slightly as his body started to respond to the warmth and feel of her body, as she pressed up against him in her sleep. Anders stifled a groan as an unbidden feeling of desire – followed by a distinct sense of disapproval- rose within him. _Maker's breath! I can't help how my body responds!_

 

Arianna moved again in her sleep and murmured her husband's name. Her green eyes slowly opened as her sleep fogged mind tried to recall where she was and who she was with. Her eyes grew wide and she suddenly stiffened when she heard Anders' voice.

 

"Merciful Maker, Arianna! Will you _please_ stop moving and just stay till for a blasted moment!" Anders stifled another groan and his arms tightened around Arianna, in an attempt to keep her still. If she kept moving her body against his, he feared he'd embarrass them both in short order.

 

Arianna raised her head so that she could look at Anders. "What's the matter with you?" she asked him in slight irritation, "Just let me up."

 

Anders scowled at her and said, "The sun isn't the only thing that has _risen_ this morning, so just give me a blasted moment to…" He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else but her.

Arianna's face grew hot as she finally figured out what Anders' problem was. Andraste's holy fire! How do I keep getting myself in these situations? While she understood his predicament, she failed to see why he felt the need to keep her captive in his arms. If he would just bloody let her up the problem would be solved, and he could take whatever time he needed to… resolve his problem. She sighed in irritation and tried once again to remove herself from his embrace, but as she moved she inadvertently rubbed against his bare chest and the blanket she had wrapped herself in, picked that moment to loosen- Anders groaned aloud as her bare flesh made contact with his.

"Arianna! That-is-not-helping!" he said between gritted teeth. "Just stop moving…" Anders turned his head away from her, his jaw clenched tightly. _Merciful Maker!_ He prided himself on having pretty good self-control, but she was sorely testing his limits at the moment!

 

Arianna quickly pulled up the blanket and recovered herself. She was past irritated and moving on to anger. She glanced down at the short blanket that was still wrapped around the mage's waist and saw that his problem was still…growing. She began to blush again as she quickly adverted her eyes. She decided it was time to put an end to the whole bloody situation.

 

"Anders… I'm giving you one last chance to let me up, so please remove your arms from me. Now."

 

Anders turned his head back towards her and looked at her. He noticed the faint pink blush to her cheeks…he noticed how her long auburn hair was tousled and loose…he noticed how her emerald green eyes were looking into his eyes so intently…he noticed her lips were red and full and were the kind that begged to be kissed. He noticed all that, but unfortunately for him, he hadn't bothered to really listen to what she had been saying.

 

Anders suddenly yelped in pain and pushed Arianna away from him as she sunk her nails hard into his chest muscle. He looked down at his chest and saw four thin lines upon his chest that were now beaded with blood. Anders rubbed the injured area and glared at Arianna as she stood to her feet.

 

She took a quick glance at his lower torso, before raising her eyes to meet his, and said calmly, "Problem solved."

 

Arianna walked away from the mage as he sat on the floor nursing his injured wound and pride. She felt a momentary stab of guilt for hurting him, but quickly pushed it aside. After all, she _had_ given him fair warning. She walked over to the wooden rack where her clothes had been drying and gathered them into her arms. Her leather leggings were still damp in a few spots, but they were dry enough to wear. She examined Anders' robes as well and they seemed to be dry enough, so she removed them from the wooden rack and tossed them to Anders.

 

"Get dressed Anders. We still have a long way to travel before reaching the Keep, and the morning is growing late. I noticed a small pond out back last night, so I'm going to go wash and get dressed."

 

Anders nodded his head to her and Arianna walked to the door of the farmhouse and opened it, but before she exited, she stopped and turned her head to look back over her shoulder at Anders.

 

"Thank you, Anders…for what you did for me last night. It meant…it means a great deal to me."

 

Anders looked at her as she stood framed in the open doorway. The blanket she had wrapped around her body was draped in such a way that it exposed her shoulders and the long line of her back. Her auburn hair was tousled and flowed down past her shoulders. The sunlight surrounded her and her soft skin seemed to glow in the early morning light.

Anders would never forget how she looked, at this moment, for as long as he lived.

 

"You're more than welcome, my lady. As I have said before, there is something so right about having a beautiful woman in one's arms…or in this case, waking up with a beautiful woman in one's arms," Anders replied with a grin.

 

Arianna departed from the farmhouse with a small smile on her face. She had always thought that Anders reminded her of Alistair, but she wondered if he really reminded her more of Zevran, than her husband. He smile faltered and grew sad when she thought of the elf. She missed Zevran. She missed talking to him.

Arianna soon reached the small pond that she had spied earlier from one of the windows of the farmhouse. She bathed quickly in the cold water and then used the blanket to dry herself before donning her clothes. Once dressed, she returned to the farmhouse, to find Anders dressed and waiting for her. She raised a wondering brow at him when she noticed his freshly washed hair. He saw her look and chuckled, and then reminded her that he was a mage and knew how to create the element of water- as she should no doubt remember from her dousing last night.

With some help from Anders, Arianna donned her heavy silver-plated armor and strapped on her shield and sword. She picked up her small pack and reached in and pulled out two apples, which she shared with Anders. The apples would have to suffice for their breakfast at least until they reached the estate of the noble, the destination they had been unable to reach last night, due to the storm.

 

Anders' empty stomach rumbled as he bit into the red apple that Arianna had given him. Arianna chuckled as she heard the mage grumble something about the apple only being a fit breakfast for a horse or a goat, and not for a Grey Warden.

 

"Let's go, Anders. In another four hours or so, we'll be able to find a more suitable breakfast for two hungry Grey Wardens such as us."

 

She smiled at Anders and bit into her own apple, as they both exited the farmhouse and continued on with their journey, down The Pilgram's Path, towards Vigil's Keep.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

As the morning turned into afternoon, the two Grey Wardens continued walking down The Pilgrim’s Path with a steady pace. As a bead of sweat ran its way slowly down her back under her silver steel-plated armor, the Commander wished for the hundredth time that she had spent the money to buy those two nags that the horse-wrangler in Amaranthine had tried to sell her. She had refused at the time, on principle alone- the horses were both on their last legs and he had demanded a premium price for them. She had laughed at the balding man and told him that she would rather walk, for he would get no gold out of her.

 

Anders glanced over to the Commander as she wiped the sweat from her brow. He shook his head at her. “You know, that heavy armor you’re wearing isn’t really suited for long treks… you should have bought those two horses from that little bald-headed man back in Amaranthine.”

 

Arianna shot the mage an annoyed look. Even though she had just been berating herself about her decision, she wasn’t about to let Anders know that. “Those nags would have been dead before we had traveled five miles- I wasn’t about waste good coin on those flea-bitten animals. Besides, I don’t mind walking.”

 

Anders’ expression clearly showed that he hadn’t believed a single word that she had just uttered, but he wisely decided against pressing the point. He continued walking next to the Commander in silence, with a faint smile upon his handsome face.

 

Arianna walked along the winding road, lost in her own thoughts. Inevitably her thoughts turned to Alistair. His last letter to her had been more than two months ago, but that was to be expected since he had been traveling throughout Ferelden, attending to his duties as king. She had read and re-read his last letter so many times over the last two months, that she had committed his written words to memory.  It was his words that enabled her to face each new day without him- that and the hope that they would soon be together once more.

 

“You miss him.” Anders stated softly to her. He had looked over at her as they were walking and he had noticed the expression of pain and longing on her face.

 

Arianna turned her face to him and Anders saw that her green eyes were shiny with unshed tears. “Yes,“ she replied with a small, sad sigh.

 

Anders reached up and gently wiped away a single tear that had escaped from her eye and was slowly trailing down the curve of her cheek. “I’m sure he misses you more. I’m sure he lays awake every night aching for you.” 

 

Arianna made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob that was quickly cut off…or a laugh that had ended with a sob- Anders wasn’t quite sure. Arianna didn’t know if Anders’ words made her feel better…or worse. But she gave him a small smile for his effort, because she knew that he truly understood how she felt. Underneath the genial smiles and witty remarks of the mage, there was a great loneliness within Anders that he hid from the rest of the world. Just then a thought occurred to her.

 

“Anders? Have you had no one in your life? Some person that you wished you could spend the rest of your life with?”  Since she had known Anders, she couldn’t recall a single instance where he head made mention of anyone that he may have had a serious relationship with. She was genuinely curious to know why this was so.

 

Anders gave her an inscrutable look and then looked ahead again as they walked. He seemed to be mulling over what to say to her.

 

“I have had some opportunities for… companionship while I was in the circle…but nothing lasting, as it is forbidden by the Templars and the Chantry.” He said the last part with bitterness. “If I had stayed in the circle, I would never have been allowed to marry… to have a family. It is not _allowed_. If I had even intimated that I wanted to be serious about someone, either the First Enchanter or the Templars would have put an end to it. And Maker _forbid_ if I got another mage with child… the infant would have been taken from the mother right after birth and given to a family to raise and watch for any signs of _magic_. We mages have precious little freedoms and very little is allowedto us, and if we speak against the Templars and the Chantry, we are labeled as _Apostates_ or worse! ” Anders voice was filled with anger, bitterness and pain.

 

Arianna looked at him with an expression of unbelief and horror. “What? You mean to say that mages can’t…aren’t free to…that’s-that’s…wrong! What right does the Templars and Chantry have to tell mages that they can’t marry…that they can’t love…that they can’t have a family? Why do the mages put up with that? How can that be permitted?”

 

Arianna abruptly stopped walking and turned to look at Anders. He looked at her and the torment she saw in his eyes and on the expression of his face, made her heart break. She reached out with a hand to comfort him, but the look in his eyes stopped her cold.

 

“ _How can that be permitted_ , you ask? It’s _permitted_ because people like you- people with power and influence- take no interest in the plight of the mages! You turn a blind eye and pretend that everything is as it should be- that nothing is wrong. It’s _permitted_ because the Chantry says it is to be this way and the Chantry’s word is law!” 

 

Anders had grabbed her arm as he was speaking and he pulled her closer to him. His eyes flashed with rage and resentment … his voice was bitter and full of contempt.

 

“If you are a mage, you have no choice in the matter. We are forced to leave our family and friends and are locked up in some Circle of Mages, like we are some bloody criminals! Well I am not a criminal! I am not some second class citizen or an abomination in the making that needs to be made tranquil! I will do what ever I must to ensure my freedom from the Templars and the Chantry! I will pay whatever the cost to make sure that I never go back to the Circle!”

 

Arianna looked into his face- and it was the face of a stranger. She looked deep into his eyes and what she saw lurking within, made her take a step back in stunned realization- she saw only vengeance and a need for retribution. She was no longer looking into the face of Anders… she was looking into the face of – _Andraste’s holy fire! What has he done…?_

“Anders! Get a hold of yourself. At ease, Warden! That is an order!” she said to Anders in her Warden-Commander tone of voice.

 

Suddenly it was only Anders standing before her, looking at her with a horrified expression on his face. He quickly let go of her arm and stepped back, away from her. He turned from her and then walked slowly away to the side of the road, where he sat upon a large fallen tree. He sat there, shoulders slumped and head hung low, trying to find the words to apologize…to explain… for what had just transpired.

 

Arianna walked over to the side of the road and sat down beside him. She sat in silence as she tried to come to terms with what she had just discovered- what she _thought_ she had just discovered. She turned her head to the side and gave Anders a long, thoughtful look.

 

“Anders? Where is Justice?” She asked him quietly. She had a strong feeling that she already knew what his answer would be. Justice’s name had been listed among the names of those either missing or dead, after the siege of Vigil’s Keep had ended. She had just assumed that Justice had somehow found a way to return to the Fade.

 

Anders inhaled deeply and then held his breath for a long moment, before letting it out in a long, heavy sigh. He shook his head, but continued to look at the ground at his feet and would not meet her eyes. “You ask me a question you already know the answer to,” he replied with another sigh.

 

“I want to hear it from you. What have you done, Anders?”  Arianna asked him with trepidation.

 

Anders slowly lifted his head and then turned to look into her worried face. He could sense that she was uneasy and maybe a little fearful of his answer… or maybe she was just fearful of him. After his outburst, he couldn’t really blame her if she was.

 

“Justice… is in me. I allowed the Spirit of Justice to enter me and merge with my spirit. We are as one, now- Justice and I.” Anders expression pleaded with her to understand.

 

Arianna didn’t know what to say. What does one say to a mage that has just told you that he now has a Spirit of the Fade living inside of him? She had considered Justice a friend of sorts, when he had inhabited Kristoff’s dead body…but Anders was still alive and she feared what such a spirit as Justice, would do to its live host. With Justice there had been no middle-ground…no room for compromises, for the spirit only saw things in black or white, right or wrong. Arianna suddenly felt a great fear for Anders’ future welfare.

 

Arianna stood up from the fallen tree and looked off into the distance. They still had several hours left of daylight, before they would need to stop and make camp, and she needed time to think.

 

“Let’s go, Anders. I don’t want to waste anymore daylight hours.”  She gave him a look that would brook no questioning and then walked away from him towards the road.

 

Anders watched as she walked away from him, and wondered if his admission had just put an end to their friendship. The thought of her turning her back on him cut him like a knife.

 

It had been his idea to ask Justice to inhabit his body. The Spirit of the Fade had needed a new host, and Anders thought it nothing more than helping a friend in need. No… that wasn’t the whole truth. Anders had thought that together, he and Justice would be able to make some sort of difference in the world…to somehow make things better for other apostates like him. And he felt the spirit would give him the extra power he would need if he ever had to fight again to keep his hard won freedom from the Circle and the Chantry laws.

 

Anders sighed again and quickly stood up from his seated position on the fallen tree. He noticed that the Commander was almost out of his line of sight, so he hurried to catch up with her before she got too far ahead of him. When he finally reached her side, her only acknowledgement of his presence, was a quick side-ways glance at him. She quickened her pace and Anders followed along in silence.

 

As the miles passed by and the afternoon wore on, neither warden seemed to take much interest in the landscape they passed by, or the fellow travelers that they frequently came across. They were too lost in their own thoughts to give anything else much notice.

 

Arianna looked around and suddenly noticed that the leaves of the trees that they had passed by were changing their colors now, signaling the change of season. She had arrived at Vigil’s Keep in the beginning of the spring season and now the fall season was at hand. How many seasons would she see pass before she would be allowed to go home to Alistair? Sadly she had no answer.

 

A cool, brisk breeze began to blow as the afternoon turned into evening, and Arianna was grateful for the coolness that touched her heated face. She wiped away a trickle of sweat from her brow and gave a weary sigh, as she pressed her tired body onward towards her intended destination; an old campsite located within a small clearing of tall pine trees, just a few miles further up the road. She had used this particular site often over the past months, whenever her duties brought her to the city of Amaranthine, and this is where she intended to spend the night.

 

Arianna and Anders reached the clearing just as the last few lingering rays of the setting sun disappeared. The clearing was a small one, only about fifteen feet in diameter, but it did contain a small fire-pit that was located in the clearing’s center, that would provided them with light and some warmth once a fire was lit within. The ground beneath the tall pine trees was carpeted with thick layers of fallen pine needles, and once covered with a blanket would make an adequate bed for the night.

 

Arianna suddenly noticed that Anders was no where to be seen. She could hear movement in the underbrush, a few feet beyond the clearing and she sincerely hoped it was Anders seeing to nature’s call- she really wasn’t in the mood to defend her self from some predator, be it man or beast. She decided to hold off from removing her armor – just in case. Instead she gathered dry wood for the fire and some moss and small twigs to be used as tinder. She arranged the wood inside the fire-pit and then looked inside her pack for her flint. After a few moments of searching through the items within her pack, she came to the conclusion that she somehow had lost her flint. She threw her pack aside in consternation and swore loudly. Anders entered the clearing just in time to hear her very colorful language.

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you swear like a sailor, Commander?”  Anders raised a questioning eyebrow at her, as he waited for a response.

 

Arianna let out an irritated sigh and gave him a slightly shame-faced look. “Sorry. I didn’t mean for you to hear that. And yes… I have been told that before. My lady’s maid was forever lecturing me about my bad language. Good thing she’s not here or I’d have to suffer through another one of her lectures about being more ‘lady-like’.”

 

Arianna fell silent as she thought about the people she had left behind in Denerim. She actually missed her maidservant and her lectures and daily admonishments to be more like a lady and less like a warrior- fancy that! Anders stood quietly, watching the myriad of emotions that crossed her face. He could tell that she was thinking of the life she had left behind in Denerim, for she always got a sad and wistful look on her face whenever she was reminded of those people and things that had been left behind.

 

Anders looked at the unlighted firewood and asked Arianna if she wanted him to make a fire. She looked at him blankly for a moment as his voice interrupted her musings. She had forgotten that he was even there. The mage repeated his question to her and she nodded her head yes. She suddenly felt like a complete idiot for getting so irate over the lost flint. All she had to do was ask Anders –the _mage_ \- to make a fire. She just hoped that Anders didn’t figure out why she had been swearing like a sailor because she was sure that he would tease her to no end.

 

Arianna watched as Anders stretched out his hand and murmured a spell to call forth the element of fire. Within seconds the dry wood that Arianna had stacked inside the fire-pit burst into flames and within moments they had a roaring fire. Anders caught her eye and gave her a smile that looked suspiciously smug to her, but the mage wisely refrained from making any smart comments to her, at least about the fire. However, he wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to comment on the fact that Arianna was now more than a little fidgety and had the most uncomfortable look on her face.

 

“Commander, if you don’t hurry up and remove your armor, I fear you won’t make it into the bushes in time. And I’m not about to clean up that sort of mess!”  Anders choked back a laugh when she glared at him.

 

“Pardon me for not having robes that I can simply just haul up when ever the need may arise. Instead of laughing at me, you could just bloody well help me with this blasted armor, “Arianna grumbled irritably at him.

 

After Anders helped Arianna to remove her heavy armor, she quickly removed herself from his sight to answer nature’s call. He chuckled to himself as the sound of her grumbled remarks about mages, robes and heavy armor, reached his ears as Arianna walked further into the wooded area beyond the campsite.

 

Anders took a deep breath of the crisp, pine-scented air and gazed upwards at the night sky. The heavens above were filled with hundreds of stars and their brilliant white lights that twinkled and sparkled like diamonds set in a black velvet backdrop. He sensed Arianna’s presence as she appeared by his side to look up at the sky and admire the Maker’s handiwork. They stood side-by-side, enjoying the night sky and each other’s silent company.

 

“I’m hungry, “stated Arianna as her empty stomach complained rather loudly. Anders shook his head to himself and glanced over at Arianna as she walked over to where she had thrown her pack. Give the woman a beautiful night sky and a charming companion and all she can think of is… _food_.

 

Anders grabbed his pack and joined Arianna as she sat on the ground by the fire. Arianna removed a loaf of crusty white bread, a block of mild yellow cheese and four bright red apples, which she arranged upon a blanket that she had spread on the ground before them. Anders reached in his bag a pulled out a bottle of red wine and several dried strips of smoked beef, which he set upon the blanket as well. Arianna noticed the bottle of wine and raised a questioning brow at him.

 

“I didn’t pilfer it, if that’s what your wondering.”  Anders noticed that she still was looking at him curiously. “One of the serving girls gave it to me this morning while we were at that noble’s manor eating breakfast…it was a gift.”

 

Arianna frowned at him slightly. “And why would a serving girl give you a gift? Had you met before?” Anders shook his head no.

 

“Let’s just say it was a gift of… _appreciation_ …and leave it at that.”  Anders tore off a large chunk of bread from the loaf and then busied himself with cutting up the block of cheese with his dagger. He could sense her gaze boring into him, but he ignored her. A man had certain needs and he wasn’t about to justify himself to her- especially when she was the reason he had to seek his relief elsewhere.

 

Arianna took a moment to digest that little tidbit of information, as she bit into one of the apples and thoughtfully chewed it. She _had_ wondered where the mage had disappeared to during that last half hour of their stay with the noble. Arianna studied the mage as he deftly avoided meeting her eyes- she couldn’t decide if she was happy that he had found some measure of enjoyment and comfort with the serving girl, or if she was insulted by the fact that he could so quickly seek another’s charms, when he had made it so clear that it was _her_ charms that he really wanted. She decided that she would be better off to let that sleeping Mabari hound lie.

 

The two wardens busied themselves with the task of eating their evening meal, and before long their hunger was sufficiently sated. Anders gave a contented sigh and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand after draining the last drops of wine left in the bottle.

The wine had been a particular good vintage and Anders felt it had been well worth the thirty or so minutes he had spent with the well-pleased serving girl. Anders felt Arianna’s gaze upon him again, but this time he raised his brown eyes to meet her green ones, curious as to what she was thinking about.

 

“I want to apologize for my earlier silence, Anders. I just needed some time to…process what you told me.” She gave the mage an apologetic smile. Anders nodded his head in acknowledgement of her apology, but did not speak. He waited for her to continue with her thoughts, for he was sure that there was much more on her mind. Arianna took a few moments to formulate her thoughts and concerns, before she continued speaking. “I am worried for you, Anders. Justice was not…is not…one to see in shades of grey. He does not believe in compromises, for to him there can only be two ways of seeing any given situation- the right way, or the wrong way.” Arianna sat forward and leaned her elbows on her knees as she sat crossed-legged in front of Anders. “Have you never wondered why I chose to leave Justice behind when we went to the Dragonbone Wastes and Drake’s Fall?”

 

Anders looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before he answered her. “It was because Justice would not condone your decision to ally yourself with the Architect in order to defeat The Mother.” Arianna looked at him in slight surprise, and Anders smiled wryly at her. “I can hear Justice’s thoughts within my mind…even now he disapproves of what you did.”

 

“Of course he does. But you and I know that there were bigger things at stake. A Grey Warden must do everything and anything to end a blight, or the threat of a blight -even if that means we must ally ourselves with an enemy. If Justice had been with us, he would have refused to fight alongside us and that would have put our entire mission in jeopardy. What happens when Justice disapproves of something that you do? Will you be able to control him, Anders? “

 

Anders could see that she was genuine in her concern for him, for her eyes and expression clearly told him that she was worried for his future well-being. Unfortunately, Anders did not know how to respond to her questions, for he did not know the answers himself- only time would tell…only the future would reveal to Anders just what those answers may be. Anders decided that the only thing to do was to put her mind at ease, so he grinned at her and said, “I’m sure I’ll be able to handle Justice… just look how well I’ve been able to handle the disapproval of the Templars and the Chantry. _They’ve_ never been able to force me to do anything that I didn’t wish to do, and neither will Justice.”

 

Arianna wasn’t totally convinced by his answer, but she decided that there was no use dwelling on her concerns. Anders alone was the one that would have to live with his decision- whether good or bad- to merge with Justice, not her. She just hoped that he never lived to regret his decision.

 

After throwing more wood on the fire, Arianna laid down upon the blanket that she had spread out on the ground. She laid on her back with her arms folded behind her head, and stared up at the night sky. Anders spread his blanket beside hers and laid on his side, with an arm under his head, facing her. Arianna smiled as she felt his intense gaze upon her.

 

“Don’t get any ideas, Anders. And do try to keep your thoughts in hand…I would hate to have to hurt you again.” Arianna turned her head to look at him. “By the way, does your chest still hurt?”

 

Anders grinned at her. “Yes, as a matter of fact, it is still sore. Care to kiss it and make it better?”

 

Arianna chuckled softly and turned her head so that she was looking back up at the sky. “Good-night, Anders. You are still incorrigible.”

 

Anders turned from his side and laid flat on his back, looking up at the night sky. “Indeed. But I think you rather like that about me. Sleep well, my lady.”

 

Anders closed his eyes and thoughts of Arianna gradually filled his head, but soon Justice’s disapproval of the direction of Anders’ thoughts became apparent, especially when Justice reminded the mage that the lady was married and was most likely thinking about her husband. Anders sighed to himself and wished that Justice had an off switch- or at least a way to render him mute.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Jasper adjusted the collar of his shirt for the third time and then tugged on the bottom of his tailored vest, making sure that he was indeed presentable looking. He eyed the closed heavy oak doors as he stood stiffly at attention, and mentally ran down his check list of tasks, making sure that he had overlooked nothing. Jasper looked carefully around the entryway, his keen eye missing nothing. The older, white-haired man frowned slightly as he noticed that one of the wooden benches along the side of one wall had not been returned to its proper position after the cleaning servants had washed the stone floor. Jasper quickly strode over to the wooden bench and moved it back to its proper place. He made a mental note to speak to the cleaning servants and instruct them on the proper way to do their job. Jasper returned to the other side of the entryway and stood again at attention, as he waited for the large oak doors to open.

 

Jasper turned his head at the sound of running footsteps and looked at Saranna as she hurriedly ran down the hallway to his side. Jasper gave her a slightly disapproving look as she almost skidded to a halt and tried to catch her breath.

 

“Have they arrived yet, Jasper?” she questioned breathlessly. Jasper gave her a single nod of his head in the usual very precise manner of his.

 

“They have just entered the courtyard, or so I have been informed,” he replied in his usual somber tone of voice. Jasper returned his gaze to the heavy wooden door and wondered how Saranna had ever become the Queen’s lady’s maid- the woman lacked any measure of decorum, from what he had observed.

 

Saranna quickly ran a hand over her hair to smooth it down as the heavy oak doors swung opened. Saranna dropped into a deep curtsey and Jasper bowed at the waist, as the King strode through the opened door. “Welcome home, Your Majesty, “said both the servants in unison.

 

 _Home._ Alistair supposed he did think of the palace as his home now, although the one person that truly made it a home for him was hundreds of miles away from here- and he missed her fiercely. He thanked the two servants for their welcome and bade them to rise. It still made him uncomfortable to have people bowing and curtsying to him, although he did his best to put up with it.

 

Alistair turned back towards the doorway as his young squire, a dark-haired boy of sixteen or so, entered with his shield and sword. Before Alistair could say anything, Jasper instructed the boy to take the King’s shield and sword to his bedchamber and place it on his armor stand. The young squire bowed his head to the King and Jasper and then hurriedly left to do as he had been instructed.

 

Bann Teagan and the King’s personal guardsmen entered the hallway, their armor covered with dust and grime from their long journey. Although the men all wore weary expressions upon their faces, they brightened considerable when Alistair dismissed them all and instructed Saranna to tell the cook and kitchen servants to prepare a meal for his guardsmen. Saranna gave a small curtsey to the King and then hurried off to the kitchen with several of the elite King’s Guardsmen in tow. Alistair noticed that the King’s Guard-Commander did not go with the rest of the men.

 

“Dante, go with your men and get some food. I will not need your service for the rest of the night.” Alistair knew that he was wasting his breath, for he knew that Dante would not leave his side until he retired to his private chambers for the night.

 

“Your Majesty, I will eat once you have retired for the night, and not a moment sooner.” Dante crossed his arms in front of him and Alistair knew that was the end of that conversation. He shook his head at the Guard-Commander’s stubbornness, but let the matter rest.

 

Alistair removed his gauntlets and handed them to his manservant Jasper. Jasper informed the King that a bath had been drawn for him and that food would be sent up to his chambers shortly. Alistair thanked the servant, but asked him to hold off on sending the food up, as he needed to speak to Arl Eamon first.

 

“As you wish, Your Majesty,” replied Jasper with another precise bow of his head. Jasper bowed his head to Bann Teagan and then walked down the hallway to see about his duties, with his usual measured and unhurried stride. Bann Teagan watched Jasper as the elderly servant departed and then turned to the King with a small chuckle.

 

“Well, that is certainly one dignified and serious old servant. Isn’t he a bit… stuffy for you, Your Maj- err…Nephew?” Teagan saw the look that Alistair had given him as he started to use the title that Alistair hated so much.

 

“He may be ‘a bit stuffy’, as you have said, Teagan, but he served my brother Cailan well and he has served me in the same fashion. I respect the man- he takes great pride in doing his duties.” He smiled tiredly at his uncle. “And Uncle… enough with the “Your Majesty”. I _do_ have a name you know.”

 

The three men walked down the length of the hallway, their heavy armored boots sounded out with a distinct clang as their shod foot met the stone floor with each step taken. Alistair couldn’t wait to rid himself of his heavy gold armor, but first he had to speak to his uncle the Arl of Redcliffe. He was hoping that the arl would have some news of his wife. A sudden image of his wife on their wedding night filled his mind and he almost groaned aloud as a rush of longing and desire filled his body. _Maker’s breath! I don’t know how much more of this I can take!_  Alistair swore under his breath and quickened his stride as Bann Teagan and Guard-Commander Dante, exchanged knowing glances, and picked up their own pace in order to keep up with their King. Before long the three men reached the arl’s study and Alistair and Teagan entered the room, while Dante stood guard outside the opened door.

 

Arl Eamon rose from his seated position at his large oak desk and bowed his head to Alistair in greeting. “Welcome back, Your Majesty.” He smiled at his nephew and brother and waited for the two men to seat themselves across from him, before seating himself once again. “I trust your journey home was without any difficulties?”  He had noticed that the two men were both wearing their heavy armor.

 

Bann Teagan smiled at his brother and leaned back into his chair as he crossed his arms. “We did have a few skirmishes with a few mercenaries and bandits upon the road, but I wouldn’t say that we found it difficult to make a quick end of them.“ He turned to look at Alistair. “Wouldn’t you agree, Alistair?”

 

Alistair nodded his head and smiled at his younger uncle. ”I would indeed. The nobles in the southern cities gave me more difficulties than those men did.” Alistair turned his head and looked at Arl Eamon with a serious expression on his face. “Some of the nobles don’t seem to understand that I am doing everything that I can possible can, to help rebuild those cities and towns in southern Ferelden that were so hard hit by the blight. It will take years before some of those farm lands corrupted by that cursed blight, can be used again.” Alistair’s face grew sad. “Some of the stories I heard… the things I saw…” He shook his head and gave a heavy sigh, unable to finish the rest of his words. He had spent the last few months touring the southern areas of Ferelden and the other parts that had been destroyed by the last blight, trying to bring some hope to those folks that had lost so much.

 

Arl Eamon and Bann Teagan exchanged looks and smiled at one another. They were both immensely proud of their nephew, their reluctant King. He had proven himself to be a fair and just ruler since he had taken the crown and he genuinely cared for the people of Ferelden- the people that he served. While there were still murmurings and complaints with some of the nobles- especially those that supported Anora and Loghain- the common people all seemed to love and support their new King and Queen: which reminded the arl of a certain letter that had been addressed to King Alistair.

 

“Your Majesty…” the arl started speaking but stopped when he saw the King’s annoyed look at him.”I mean… _Alistair_ … “The arl raised a brow at his nephew but soon continued speaking.” There was a letter sent to you from Vigil’s Keep, several weeks ago…it was written by Oghren.” The arl paused for a moment as Alistair suddenly leaned forward in his chair.

 

“From Oghren, you say? What was the letter about? Is everything all right with my wife? What did the letter _say_ , uncle?” Alistair frowned at his uncle and wondered why he didn’t just come out and tell him what the bloody letter said!

 

“I think it would be best if you read the letter yourself, Alistair.” replied the arl as he reached across his desk to hand Alistair the opened letter. He of course, had already read the letter and what he read had disturbed him greatly, but he wanted Alistair to read what Oghren had written and decide for himself what had to be done- if anything had to be done at all. He studied his nephew’s face as the King read the letter. Bann Teagan looked at his brother with a curious look, but said nothing.

 

Alistair read the letter and then carefully re-read it a second time, just to make sure that he understood everything that Oghren had written. When he looked up from the letter, the arl could see that Alistair was extremely concerned and more than a little angry. Alistair swore softly under his breath.

 

“Why in all that is holy, would my wife act in such a …reckless manner? I know that being a Grey Warden is dangerous in its own way, and we often put ourselves in harms way…but we don’t _try_ to get ourselves killed or act in reckless abandonment.” Alistair shook his head in unbelief at his wife’s uncharacteristic behavior. “Oghren wrote that she almost _died_ because she didn’t let anyone know for days that she had been severely injured! What has gotten into my wife?” Alistair tossed the letter onto the desk as he stood up from his chair. He walked away from the arl’s desk and began to angrily pace in front of the doorway, as he tried to make sense of the whole situation. He continued his angry pacing for several more minutes before he abruptly stopped, almost in mid-stride.

 

“It’s my fault. I was the one who sent her to the Keep against her wishes. She never wanted to be Warden-Commander.” Alistair looked at his uncles and there was pain and guilt in his eyes. He bowed his head as he ran a hand haphazardly through his golden-brown hair, wishing that he could go back and change the past. But he couldn’t and truth be told, he would make the same decision again- and that fact only made him feel worse. He lifted his head and looked at his uncle with a firm determination in his eyes.

 

“So…you have decided your course of action,” stated Arl Eamon. He gazed thoughtfully at Alistair for a long moment and then smiled at him. “You have decided to finally send for her and allow her to come back home.”

 

Alistair shook his head slightly at his uncle’s statement. “Not quite, Uncle.” He said with a small smile.

 

The arl frowned at Alistair and decided that he needed to remind the King that his wife wasn’t just a Grey Warden, but she was also the Queen of Ferelden and had duties of her own, duties that had been neglected these past several months. The people and the nobles needed to see their Queen at court…they needed the Hero of Ferelden to come back to Denerim. But before the arl could remind the King of all of this, Alistair spoke once again.

 

“No, Uncle…I won’t be sending for her. I will be bringing her back- I’m going to go to Vigil’s Keep myself and bring my wife home.” Alistair gave his uncle one of his charming grins.

 

“That, Your Majesty, is the best news I have heard all day.”  The arl rose from his seat and walked around the desk to where his nephew was standing. He put a hand upon Alistair’s shoulder as he stood facing him and asked, “Shall I send word to Vigil’s Keep of your impending arrival? “

 

Alistair shook his head no. “I want to surprise my wife, so don’t send word.” He gave another boyish-grin as he imagined the look upon Arianna’s face when he arrived at the Keep. He couldn’t wait to finally be able to hold her in his arms once again.

 

“Are you sure that’s the best course of action, Sire? I think that Seneschal Varel should be told of your arrival, so that he can adequately prepare to host the King of Ferelden and your King’s Guardsmen.” The arl raised a brow at Alistair, as his nephew opened his mouth to disagree with him, but Alistair quickly closed it again when his uncle gave him _that look_. The arl continued speaking.  “Remember that the Keep is in the midst of being rebuilt and resources are most likely hard to come by… so an unannounced arrival of the King would mostly likely cause…difficulties for Varel and his people. Not to mention the nobles… they would view it as in insult, I’m sure.”

 

Alistair grumbled under his breath, but agreed to let the arl send word to Seneschal Varel of his arrival, but he made it clear that he didn’t wish his wife to be forewarned of his visit. Arl Eamon assured Alistair that he would inform Seneschal of the King’s wishes and asked when Alistair planned on traveling to Vigil’s Keep. Alistair said that he would not be able to leave until he had found someone to replace Arianna as the new Warden-Commander.

 

“I’ll write to the First Warden-Commander at Weisshaupt Fortress, to see if there might be someone there that could replace Arianna. I’ll also send word to the Orlesian Wardens, as well as those in the Anderfels. Perhaps Varel can help out with this task…when you write to Seneschal Varel ask him if he knows of a suitable replacement.”

 

Arl Eamon told Alistair that the rest of his business could wait until tomorrow, and he urged his nephew to retire to his chambers for the night. Alistair decided that he would listen to his uncle, for he was tired from his long journey and his empty stomach was clamoring to be filled. He bid both his uncles a good evening and left the arl’s study, with Dante following a few steps behind.

 

Alistair remembered the day he had first met Dante, but at that time he had been a mere palace guard and not one of the more elite King’s Guardsmen. That was also the day that Alistair had demoted and suspended the guardsman for one month without pay for fighting with Arianna. That had been one of his worst days of his life, as King. He had been so upset with the way things had turned out, that he had sent money equal to one month’s pay to Dante’s family, so that they would not have to suffer for the guardsman’s actions.

 

Alistair smiled to himself as he remembered what his wife had done to make amends to Dante, for it had been her fault that Alistair had to punish the palace guard. Arianna simply used some of her Cousland fortune, to hire Dante for one month, as a Highever guard, and made him the personal guard to her brother Fergus, the Teryn of Highever. During his one month’s suspension from his duties as a palace guard, Dante ended up earning more money then he earned in three months of service to the palace! Over the past several months, Dante had more than proven himself, so much so, that Alistair had not only promoted him to the elite King’s Guardsmen, but had made him the Guard Commander of his personal guards.

 

Alistair slowed his pace, signaling to the Guard-Commander to draw alongside him as they walked. Dante looked at his King and smiled.

 

“So, Her Ladyship Arianna will be home soon, Your Majesty? I know that you have missed her greatly, Sire.” Dante had become one of Arianna’s most staunchest and loyal supporters.

 

Alistair looked at Dante in mild amusement. “And what of you, Dante…don’t tell me that you actually miss my wife, after all the trouble she caused you.”

 

“I am grateful for all that Her Ladyship has done for me and for my family. I would gladly give my life for Her Highness,” Dante replied in all seriousness.

 

“Well…let’s hope it never comes to that, Guard-Commander. I’m sure your family would much rather prefer you to be among the living,” replied Alistair as he clapped a hand on the back of the Guard-Commander.

 

Soon the two men reached the door to the King’s outer-chamber, and the two palace guards standing on either side of the closed door, bowed their heads to the King and saluted the Guard-Commander. Alistair nodded his head to the two guards as one of them opened the door for him. He dismissed Dante for the night and passed through the doorway into his private outer-chambers. The guard closed the door behind the King and both guards stood at attention once more.

 

Alistair walked slowly through the first chamber and then entered the inner chamber that he shared with his wife. The large room felt empty and lonely without her presence. He noticed that Saranna had placed a single red rose, the last rose of the season, upon his wife’s vanity- the servant’s way of reminding Alistair that he still had a wife. As if he could ever forget. Alistair walked over the vanity and picked up the rose, its lovely fragrance instantly brought a cherished memory to his mind.

 

 _“Here… do you know what this is?” Alistair had shown the rose to Arianna, who replied that it was a rose, of course. She looked at him curiously and waited for him to explain himself to her. Alistair continued speaking, “I picked it in Lothering. I remember thinking, 'How could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?' I probably should have left it alone but I couldn't, the darkspawn would come and their taint would just destroy it… So I've had it ever since!" Arianna stared at him with her lovely green eyes for a moment and then asked what he intended to do with the rose. Alistair swallowed the lump in his throat and then quickly thrust the rose towards her, before he could lose his nerve. “Here, I thought I might give it…to you. I thought I could say to you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst all this… darkness." Arianna brought the rose to her nose and inhaled its heady fragrance, closing her eyes for a moment as she savored the sweet scent of the red rose. When she opened her eyes again, the look on her face caused Alistair’s heart to stop beating for a moment._

 _“Was I wrong…to give it to you?” He asked her softly, a bit fearful of her answer. She gazed intently into his eyes and then her face lit up with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. “No, it was a beautiful sentiment, Alistair. Thank you.”_

Alistair thumbed the rose petals gently as his thoughts lingered on that wonderful memory. It was that night that he had realized just how much he loved Arianna, and it was that night that he also realized that she was in love with him. Of course, it wasn’t until later that she would actually admit it to herself- or to him- for she had been in a relationship with that assassin at the time…that cursed elf, Zevran.

 

That elf had brought him nothing but trouble, and had caused the biggest rift in Alistair and Arianna’s relationship. Alistair shook his head as he tried to dispel any thoughts about Zevran… and… he sighed and cursed himself. Why must he always do this to himself? He knew without a doubt that Arianna loved him…after all she had chosen to marry him and live the rest of her life by his side. Alistair chided himself for the direction that his thoughts had taken and he refused to think anymore about that elf.

 

Alistair placed the rose back onto the vanity top and walked over to the bathing area. He would enjoy a hot bath and a hot meal and then retire to his bed for a much needed sleep. Tomorrow he would start his search for the new Warden-Commander of Vigil’s Keep and once he found one, he would journey to the Keep and give the good news to his wife- she was coming home with him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

  The top of the great oak desk that the Commander sat at was barely visible, due to the amount of reports and ledgers that were scattered haphazardly across it. Arianna had spent the last few hours reading reports given to her from Captain Garevel on the status of the Keep’s defenses and its guards; reports from Constable Aidan on crimes-major or petty- that happened within the city limits of Amaranthine, and reports from Varel that included various petitions and grievances from both the commoners and the Nobles within the Arling of Amaranthine. The only bright spot that she could see was that Mistress Woolsey had reported that the Keep’s finances were in the black, despite the great cost that was being spent upon the rebuilding of Vigil’s Keep.

 

  Arianna lifted a hand to her head and began to rub her left temple in an attempt to rid her self of the dull throbbing pain of a headache- the result of another sleepless night. She had been having dreams again…about her joining…about Avernus… and most especially about the Architect. She just wished she knew _why_ she kept dreaming those same dreams, and what meaning they had- if any.

 

  Arianna sighed tiredly, leaned back into the chair she was sitting in and decided that she had read enough reports for one day.  She stared pensively into the fire that was burning brightly within the hearth of the stone fireplace at the far end of the room, as images of her reoccurring dream filled her mind. What piece of the puzzle was she missing? Arianna shook her head, banishing the dream images from her mind, and smiled wryly to herself; at least she wasn’t plagued by dreams of an Archdemon. Anyway she had more pressing needs to occupy her mind with.

 

  The Commander leaned forward in her chair and put both elbows upon the desk as she gave thought to how she was going to increase the ranks of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden. Evidently the threat of this most recent Blight was not enough to send willing volunteers her way. She had to find a quicker and more thorough way to not only find promising recruits, but to also assess their qualifications.

 

  And then an idea came to her- she would host a tournament, here at Vigil’s Keep. The tournament would be open to everyone from all walks of life, whether lowborn or high, whether man or women, elf or dwarf- all would be allowed to test their skills. But she needed a way to make sure that this tourney would draw a large number of contestants willing to prove their skills…but how?

 

  Arianna stood up from her seated position from behind the oak desk and walked towards the large stone fireplace that was at the far end of the study, where a matching set of comfortably cushioned arm chairs had been placed side-by-side in front of the hearth- she seated herself in the chair on the right. She stared into the blazing fire as she pondered her dilemma- there _had_ to be a way for her to garner more willing recruits.

 

“There you are, Ari! Do you realize you’ve been holed up in this room for hours now?”

  Arianna turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Anders as he entered her study, without being granted permission, mind you, and walked straightaway to the unoccupied arm chair and sat down.

 

“You know I dislike it when you call me that, Anders,” she said with a frown. Even her own husband didn’t call her “Ari”.

 

The mage looked over at her with a cheeky grin. “I know…but it suits you.”

 

  Arianna gave Anders an exasperated look and shook her head at him, but said nothing further on the subject- Anders never seemed to listen to her anyway. This was really her own fault, she supposed, for she had allowed him to view her more as a friend and equal, than his Commander and superior- not to mention that he frequently over-looked the fact that she was actually the Queen of Ferelden as well.

 

Anders’ smile faltered when he noticed that she remained silent and didn’t bother to upbraid him for his presumptuous behavior. He observed her worriedly as she sat staring into the fireplace, rubbing her temple- she gave a quick grimace of pain.

 

“What’s wrong, Ari?” he asked. “Are you not feeling well?”

 

“It’s just a headache,” she answered. “I’m sure it’ll pass soon enough.”

 

“Well it’s a good thing you’re friends with a mage,” he said with a quick grin. “Come over here and let me use some of my much sought after _talents_ on you…” Arianna shot him another irritated glance. Anders caught her look and chuckled. “What? I meant my _healing_ talents, Ari.”

 

“It’s just a simple headache, Anders…I’m sure I can manage the pain on my own. And stop calling me Ari!” she groused.

 

  Anders shook his head at her stubbornness and stood up from his chair. He walked over to where she was sitting and stood behind the back of her armchair. He told her to lean forward- she tuned and looked over her shoulder and raised a brow at him. He sighed and told her to please just do as he had asked. When she finally heeded his request and leaned forward, he reached over the low back of her chair and began to massage the back of her neck and then her shoulders with his strong hands. Anders could feel the knots of tension in her neck and shoulders began to loosen as he continued his ministrations. Arianna slowly relaxed as the mage’s warm healing power penetrated deep into the muscles and nerves of her shoulders, her neck, and then slowly moved upwards into her throbbing head. She sighed in relief when the pain subsided and the throbbing stopped.

 

  Arianna reached up and placed her hand upon his- the one that was still resting on her shoulder- and gave his hand a quick squeeze in gratitude. She then stood up and turned to face him. “Thank you, Anders. I’m feeling much better now,” she said gratefully.

 

“It was my pleasure to serve you, as always, _Commander_ _Ari_ ,” Anders replied in his usual snarky manner.

 

  Arianna gave the mage a look of warning- Anders simply shrugged his shoulders and gave her another cheeky grin.

 

“Anders…” she said saying his name with a small sigh of resignation. “What am I to do with you?”

 

“Oh…I could think of a few things, my lady,” he replied with a chuckle. “But I fear my suggestions would not be the ones you had in mind.”

 

    Arianna couldn’t help but laugh. The mage really was a charming fellow and she couldn’t seem to stay mad at him for very long. She shot him a sideways glance as they left the room together and headed to the Keep’s Great Hall for the noonday meal- he really did remind her more and more of Zevran. Anders looked at her curiously when he caught her looking at him again.

 

“What’s with the strange looks?” he asked.

 

“Oh…nothing really,” she replied with a slight smile. “But are you sure you’re not part elf?”

 

  Anders raised his brows at her strange question – he wasn’t altogether sure if it had been a serious question or not- but he answered her that he was fairly certain that he wasn’t…unless of course, she fancied elves… and in that case his answer was ‘yes’. Arianna unsuccessfully stifled a laugh at his response and shook her head- the mage was incorrigible!

 

  Arianna was still smiling when she and Anders entered the Great Hall. Seneschal Varel beckoned to her and Arianna, excusing herself to Anders, walked over to join the seneschal at his table. Anders spied Oghren and Nathaniel seated at one of the long tables to the left, so the mage walked over to their table and seated himself on the wooden bench beside the dwarf. Nathaniel and Oghren greeted their fellow warden as a servant placed a large platter laden with roasted pork, carrots, onions and potatoes, onto the table. The three hungry wardens helped themselves to the food and soon they were laughing and joking amongst themselves as they enjoyed their noonday meal.

 

  Varel waited until the Commander was seated and served her meal before he began to speak.

 

“There is a serious matter that needs your attention, Commander. It seems that one of the lesser Nobles has been accused of murder and has been brought here by Constable Aidan to be tried by you.”

 

Arianna stopped eating and looked at the seneschal. She was not too pleased to hear that she would have to sit in judgment against one of the Nobles- especially since murder was a capital crime and a guilty verdict would mean the death of the accused.

 

“Is there much evidence against the accused?” she inquired.” Has he admitted to the crime? I assume that the Noble is a man?” She looked at the seneschal questioningly.

 

Varel nodded his head. “It is a man and he has admitted to the deed,” he replied.

 

  Arianna sighed heavily and pushed her half-full plate of food away from her- she suddenly had lost her appetite. She hated this part of her job. She had no desire to send a man to his death, but it was her duty to see that justice was done. It was times like this when she missed having Alistair around to talk to and to confer with- for she knew that he would understand completely her reluctance to pass such a sentence on another, since he shared a similar view as she on such matters.

 

  “Are the man’s accusers here Varel?” she asked.

 

  Varel shook his head and replied, “Not yet, Commander, but word has been sent that they should arrive at the Keep by tomorrow morning.”

 

  Arianna instructed the seneschal to inform all interested parties that she would hold the hearing tomorrow morning at the eleventh hour and the matter would be settled at that time, one way or another. She then inquired if the seneschal had anything further to discuss with her and when Varel said that he did not, she informed him that she had a matter that she wished to confer with him about. The seneschal leaned forward, and placing his forearms upon the table, he gave her his undivided attention.

 

“I have been giving thought as to how we can increase the ranks of Ferelden’s Grey Wardens…” Arianna paused as she looked directly into Varel’s eyes before continuing. “I have decided to hold a tourney- here at Vigil’s Keep.”

 

  Varel studied the Commander thoughtfully for a moment before he spoke. He didn’t think it was a bad idea, but he wasn’t sure that holding a tournament alone would bring them willing recruits.

 

“Holding a tourney would be an easy way to evaluate possible recruits…but how do you intend to entice them to even attend?” Varel questioned, his voice betraying his doubts.

 

“Well…I attend to offer a purse for the winner of each round of the tourney,” she saw Varel’s expression change and she hurried to clarify her intention. “The money would come from my own funds…from my Cousland inheritance. I would not put such a burden on the Keep’s finances.”

 

  Varel nodded his head and his expression looked more hopeful. Arianna took that as a good sign.

“I also have one more idea that may be just the thing that will ensure that this will bring a multitude of recruits – the best recruits- to the tournament…” she paused and a small smile played across her face. Varel raised a brow, a curious look upon his face as he waited for her to enlighten him with her idea.

 

“I have decided that the winner of the entire tournament will be granted a single request… from me- not as the Warden-Commander of the Grey Wardens- but as the Queen of Ferelden. That should be incentive enough for anyone”

 

  Varel’s surprise was evident- he had not thought to use her position in such a way. He looked at Arianna thoughtfully for a long moment, but soon a pleased smile lighted his face.

 

“I think that is a brilliant idea, Commander. It may just do the trick.”  Varel frowned as a thought crossed his mind. “Do you think King Alistair will approve of this, though?”

 

“Why would I need his approval, Varel?” Arianna’s expression clearly showed that the thought of asking the king’s permission had never even entered her mind. “As queen, it is my right to grant any person any request that is within my power to do so. I see no need to even inform Alistair of my intentions.” Arianna saw Varel’s look of uncertainty and added another reason why the king’s permission wasn’t being sought. “Besides... as a Grey Warden I answer to no king.”

 

  Arianna smiled again and told Varel not to worry- she would handle everything. After all, she _was_ married to the king and Alistair was still a Grey Warden- he more than anyone understood the importance of increasing the Order’s ranks in Ferelden. Varel decided that Commander was quite capable of handling things…and the king.

 

Varel raised his pewter cup to Arianna. “To the future of the Grey Wardens.”

 

“To the Wardens…” Arianna raised her cup to his. “…And to the success of the tournament.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

  Arianna had slipped in quietly, unobserved, into the Keep’s Throne Room through one of the side passageway doors. She stood in the shadows of a darkened corner of the room, inconspicuous, and silently surveyed the filled room. She noticed that the Throne Room was filled almost to capacity – many of Amaranthine’s nobles and more than a few commoners had come to bear witness to the morning’s proceedings. _Nothing like the promise of an execution to bring the people running,_ Arianna thought to herself. But it wasn’t everyday that a noble, even a lesser one, was put on trial for a major crime – especially under these circumstances when the noble in question had actually confessed to the crime. Arianna wondered why the man hadn’t used his gold coin to buy his way out of this mess, like so many of the highborn often did, or at the very least, simply denied the accusation against him.

 

  Varel, standing in front of the raised dais at the back of the room, turned his head and caught sight of the Commander. She shook her head and signaled him not to make her presence known; he nodded his head in acknowledgement of her silent request and then turned his head back away from her.

 

  Arianna marveled once again, just how close Varel had come to losing his life during the siege of Vigil’s Keep- she was still upset that she hadn’t been informed of his close call until more than a month after she had returned from her battle with The Mother. The seneschal had actually been pronounced dead by a local healer, as his heart had stopped beating for more than a few moments, and it was only by accident that a seriously injured mage had stumbled across Varel and realizing that he was still alive, the mage had used his magical powers to heal the seneschal from the very worst of his injuries. However, the unselfish mage had used the last of his manna and strength to make sure that Varel lived, and sadly, the mage died shortly afterwards.

 

  Just then the main door of the Throne Room was swung opened- the murmurings of those that had been waiting within the room grew louder as they realized that the man accused of murder was being led in, handcuffed, by two of the Keep’s guards. The crowd of people watched as the accused noble was led past the large circular fire pit in the center of the large room, to a spot several feet away from where Seneschal Varel and Captain Garevel were standing.

 

  The accused man looked calmly around, quickly observing his surroundings, and then stared straight ahead, with a passive expression on his face. He seemed remarkably calm for a man that was facing a death sentence, as if he had already accepted his fate- whatever that may be.

 

  Arianna took a moment to study the man as he stood there. He was a tall man, about six feet in height, with broad shoulders and a well-toned body. Arianna could tell that the man was not afraid of hard work, for his muscles were well formed and defined beneath the form fitting dark red shirt and black leather breeches he wore. His hair was black in color, medium length and tied back into a short ponytail. Upon his face he wore a close trimmed goatee that was also black and gave him the look of a roguish pirate- Arianna wondered if his eyes were dark as well…she could not tell the color from where she was standing.

 

  The main door opened once again to admit a middle-aged woman and three men of various ages, and based upon the expensive and well tailored clothing they wore, Arianna assumed them to be nobles. Also, by the angry looks that the two older men gave the accused, she assumed them to be the family members of the lord that had been killed. She did wonder, however, why the younger son and wife of the deceased did not appear as angry as the two older sons did- in fact they seemed to be more uneasy and ashamed then angry. _Well…I wonder if there is more to the story then has been told?_ Arianna gave the woman and the younger son another thoughtful look.

 

  Now that all interested parties had arrived, the crowd of people within the Throne Room started to get restless as they waited for the proceedings to begin. Arianna decided it was time to make her way over to where Varel and the Captain were standing and get things underway. When Arianna emerged from the shadows and walked into the lighted part of the room, all eyes were drawn to her, and more than a few people gasped in surprise when she seemed to suddenly appear out of nowhere.

 

 Arianna, dressed in the silver-plated Warden-Commander set of armor that she had obtained form Soldier’s Peak, caused quite a number of the commoners and nobles to feel more than a bit intimidated as she strode confidently to the front of the room, a determined expression upon her lovely face. She continued walking until she reached Varel’s side, and then she stopped and faced the gathered people. She glanced at Varel sideways and gave him a slight nod of her head. Varel raised his arms and within moments a hushed silence fell upon the room. Varel lowered his arms and looked at the Commander.

 

“The accused man’s name is Ser Trenton Ravenwood. He has admitted to killing Lord Percival Wyndom,” explained Varel. “Lady Elise Wyndom is here with her three sons; Bryden is the eldest and is now Lord Wyndom, Preston is the second son and the youngest son is named Drew,” said Varel, nodding his head in the direction of each of the sons as he named them.

 

  Arianna glanced at each of the Wyndom siblings as Varel gave their names. She remembered the last time she had met their father Lord Percival- she had disliked him on sight. He had been a large, soft man, a man that frequently indulged in excesses of food, drink and women. She seemed to remember his penchant for younger women…the man had even intimated that he was interested in ‘sampling her charms’-at least that was how he had put it to her.. She had shut him down cold and made it quite clear that he was lucky that he had left her presence with his head still firmly attached to his body.

 

  “Thank you for the information, Varel.” She smiled at the seneschal and said, “I can take it from here.”

 

  Arianna turned her eyes upon Ser Trenton, who returned her gaze after giving her a slight nod of his head, a ghost of a smile played upon his face. She had been right about the color of his eyes- they were dark- almost black. Arianna wrinkled her brow-she had the strangest feeling that she met the man before. Or perhaps he just reminded her of someone else she knew- or had known; the vague feeling only grew stronger when she studied him further. She have a mental shrug and decided she had best get on with what she had been called here to do-decide the fate of the man standing before her.

 

“Ser Trenton Ravenwood- you have admitted to the murder of Lord Percival Wyndom,” she stated in a loud, clear voice. Arianna, hearing angry murmurings from some of the people gathered there, turned her head towards the angry muttering and effectively silenced them with a single harsh look. She turned back to Ser Trenton and asked, “Have you anything to say on your behalf?”

 

  Arianna studied the young noble’s passive face, trying to determine his thoughts…or perhaps some type of motive he might have for killing Lord Percival.

 

“There is nothing he can bloody say! He murdered our father and deserves to hang!” yelled Lord Bryden Wyndom as he glared furiously at Ser Trenton.

 

“Hang the blighted bastard now!” exclaimed the middle son Preston. “He deserves no mercy, Warden-Commander!”

 

  The angry murmurings grew louder in the Throne Room as even the common people began to voice their outrage against the still silent Ser Trenton. Arianna noticed again that Lady Elise and the youngest son, Drew, still did not express any anger, but remained silent. Arianna studied Drew for a moment- she then noticed that he kept glancing across the room at something. Arianna followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at a young woman… a rather lovely young woman who was staring worriedly at Ser Trenton.

 

  The lovely young woman looked to be no more than eighteen or nineteen years of age. She had long, dark brown hair that fell in waves to the middle of her back, and her expressive eyes were the color of a bright blue sky. The young woman suddenly looked across the room and gazed at Drew, and the look that passed between them spoke volumes. Arianna raised a lovely shaped brow as a piece of the puzzle fell firmly into place.

 

“Ser Trenton, if you refuse to offer up any defense on your own behalf, you will leave me no choice but to pass sentence on you.” Arianna heard the young lady as she gasped loudly and began to cry softly, but her eyes remained upon Ser Trenton- she saw him flinch when he heard the young woman’s cry. Ser Trenton’s eyes met the Commander’s and she saw a quick flash of pain in the dark depths of his eyes before he masked his expression once again.

 

  Arianna decided to act on a hunch she had. She looked directly at the crying young woman and demanded to know her name. Startled, the young lady stammered that her name was Cristina.

 

“Tell me the rest of your name, Cristina,” Arianna requested- her voice soft but firm.

 

  Cristina looked beseechingly at Ser Trenton, as if she was seeking his guidance, but he was positioned in front of her, so he was unable to see her. Arianna looked into Ser Trenton’s face and gave him a slight knowing smile- his passive expression quickly changed to anger when he realized what Arianna was up to.

 

“My name is…Ravenwood. Cristina Ravenwood, my lady,” she replied. “Ser Trenton is my brother.”

 

“Don’t listen to a thing that bitch says!” yelled Lord Bryden as he pushed his way through the throng of people and strode angrily to the front of the room. “She is nothing but a lying whore!”

 

  Ser Trenton turned towards Lord Bryden and snarled threateningly at him - he attempted to take a step in the lord’s direction, but his progress was halted by the two guards that stood on either side of him.

 

“Lord Bryden- hold your tongue! I will decide who is lying and who is telling the truth.” Arianna glared sternly at Lord Bryden. “Do not interrupt these proceedings again.”

 

  Lord Bryden bowed his head to the Commander. “Forgive me, my lady.”  But Lord Bryden looked far from apologetic.

 

  Arianna looked at Lady Cristina and smiled gently at her. “Come here, Lady Cristina…I wish to ask you a few questions.”

 

  Cristina walked hesitantly to where the Warden-Commander was standing but stopped a few feet in front of her. She gave a small curtsey to the Commander, before raising her blue eyes to the Commander’s green ones. Arianna could see fear and sadness within the young woman’s eyes.

 

“Do you know why your brother killed Lord Percival?” Cristina glanced over to her brother before nodding her head in response to the Commander’s question. “Why did he do it, Cristina?” Arianna asked the scared woman softly. “Tell me the truth.”

 

  Tears began to silently fall down Cristina’s cheeks. She hung her head and spoke in a soft voice. “My brother killed Lord Percival because…because…” Cristina raised her head and looked steadily into Arianna’s eyes. “…he forced himself upon me and took my maidenhead.”

 

  Shocked gasps and angry murmurs filled the Throne Room. Varel raised a hand to silence them.

 

“She lies!” exclaimed Lord Bryden. “My father did not force her- it was his right to take her – she lives on our land in a dwelling that is now owned by my family…all that she now has was given to her by my father! She owed my father everything!”

 

  Arianna’s green eyes flashed in anger as she listened in unbelief at the young lord’s defense of his father’s despicable actions. Arianna realized that such things happened in Ferelden, especially between the highborn and lowborn, but she would never condone such actions against any woman- no matter her status in life. Arianna’s temper began to simmer as she looked upon the young lady’s face and saw shame in her expression.

 

  Arianna stepped closer to Lady Cristina and placed a hand upon her shoulder in a gesture of comfort and understanding. “You have done nothing to be ashamed of- Lord Percival was the one who has brought shame upon himself and his family when he _raped_ you.”

 

  Ser Trenton looked at the Commander with a surprised but grateful look in his eyes.

 

  Lord Bryden gasped in outrage when the Warden-Commander named his father’s action for what it truly was. Arianna stepped away from Cristina and moved closer to the spot where the irate Lord Bryden stood. She walked up to the young lord and did not stop until she was less than a foot in front of him.

 

“It was _not_ Lord Percival’s _right_ to take Lady Cristina, or any other woman, against her wishes.” Arianna spoke the words clearly and firmly as she struggled to contain her anger. “She did not ‘oweyour father everything’ simply because he chose to provide some type of help to her when she was in need.” She paused for a moment and slowly looked around at the nobles that were gathered there, before fixing her gaze upon Lord Bryden once more. “He was owed nothing more from her than gratefulness, respect, and perhaps future monetary payment when she was able to. Lord Percival had _no right_ to _rape_ this woman.”

 

  Lord Bryden’s face grew red in anger and outrage – how dare she call his father a rapist! He glared furiously at the Warden-Commander and his hands clenched tightly into fists as his arms hung stiffly by his sides. Arianna gave him a hard look before turning away from him – but before she could walk away from the young lord, he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back towards him. He suddenly raised his other arm as if to strike her with the back of his hand.

 

  Suddenly the sound of a multitude of swords being unsheathed, and bows with arrows being drawn, filled the shocked silence of the room. Lord Bryden slowly moved his head to the right and then to the left and saw that every guard within the room had their weapons drawn and readied, and pointed directly at him.

 

  Lady Elise cried out to her eldest son in horror and fear. “Bryden! You are threatening our queen! They will kill you where you stand!”

 

  Lord Bryden’s eyes widened in fear and beads of sweat formed on his brow when he realized what he had done- he quickly released Arianna’s arm from his grasp as he slowly lowered his other arm to his side. Arianna took a step backwards away from him as he fell to his knees upon the stone floor, with his head bowed in shame.

 

  Captain Garevel signaled to a guard to apprehend the young lord, but Arianna raised her hand, palm out, to stop the guard. Arianna looked kindly at Lady Elise and told her to come and gather her eldest son. Lady Elise walked quickly to her son and helped him to his feet, but before she returned to her earlier spot, she gave a deep curtsey to Arianna and thanked her profusely for sparing her son’s life. Arianna nodded to the tearful woman before she turned away and walked back to Varel’s side in the front of the room.

 

  Arianna gave a long look at Ser Trenton, before she addressed him once again. “Ser Trenton…although I now understand why you did what you did…I cannot condone it. You took the law into your own hands and you decided what punishment Lord Percival should receive- but that was not your job, nor your right to do so. As Warden-Commander and ruling noble of this Arling, I can not and will not allow such vigilante justice to take place.”  Arianna paused in her speaking and gazed around the room at everyone gathered there. “A life has been taken… a lord has been murdered- this offense is punishable by death.”

 

  Lady Cristina began to cry softly again, but Arianna hardened her heart against the woeful sound- she had to do her duty. Arianna looked sadly at Ser Trenton and wished for someone else to pass judgment on the man…but there was no one else, it fell to her.

 

  Varel leaned over and spoke into the Commander’s ear. “You can always seek a pardon from King Alistair, my lady.” Varel could see that Arianna was having a difficult time coming to terms with what must be done. “I’m sure he would do it if the request came form you.”

 

  Arianna gave a fleeting smile to Varel. “No…I cannot burden Alistair with this. I will do what must be done. I am the Warden-Commander and I …”Arianna suddenly stopped speaking as she realized there was another way to handle this situation. Varel looked at her curiously.

 

“Ser Trenton. As Warden-Commander I have the power to conscript whomever I wish into the Grey Wardens.” Arianna looked intently into the noble’s dark eyes. “I hereby invoke the Right of Conscription- you will become a Grey Warden.” _If he survives, that is._ “You will spend the rest of your life in service to the people of Ferelden…protecting them from the darkspawn and the threat of a Blight.”

 

  Ser Trenton looked at the Commander with a dazed expression-what in the blood and damnation did this all mean? He stared into Arianna’s green eyes…the woman had surprised him yet again.

 

  Before Arianna could have everyone dismissed, there was another matter that she wanted to settle. She looked out into the room and caught Drew Wyndom’s eye. She beckoned to him to come to the front of the Throne Room. He looked at her in surprise and with some trepidation, but he hastened to do as she had requested, and strode to the front of the room.

 

  Arianna smiled at the nervous young man in an attempt to ease his fear. Drew nervously ran a hand through his short light brown hair as he looked back at the Commander with eyes that were the color of the deep blue sea.

 

“I have a question for you, Ser Wyndom… what is your intention towards Lady Cristina?” Arianna stifled a chuckle at the young man’s surprised expression. “Well?”

 

  Drew looked over at Cristina, who looked as surprised as he did. He looked back at the Commander and replied, “I…I wish to marry her, my lady. I love her.” Drew looked relieved that he was finally able to make his declaration of love for her known to all.

 

“And I assume that you wish to marry him in return?” Arianna inquired of Cristina.

 

“Oh yes, my lady…indeed I do!” Cristina exclaimed in her soft voice. It was all that she had ever wanted.

 

  “Lady Elise,” Arianna looked out into the large group of people that were gathered within the room.

 

“Yes, my lady?” she responded as she separated herself from the group.

 

“I trust that you have no issue with your youngest son’s betrothal to Lady Cristina?”

 

  Lady Elise shook her head and smiled lovingly at Drew. She only wanted her son happy and if this young woman made him happy, then she was well pleased. She smiled at Cristina, who shyly returned a smile of her own.

 

  Arianna searched the back of the room for Lord Bryden. She spotted him leaning against one of the large wooden support poles, with a slight frown upon his face.

 

“Lord Bryden. I assume that as the new lord of Wyndom Manor that you would wish to congratulate your brother and his intended on their betrothal…?” 

 

  Lord Bryden, noticing that everyone’s eyes were upon him, quickly plastered a smile upon his face and stood up straight. He was no fool- he was in no position to go against the wishes of the Warden-Commander…against the queen. But he was a patient man and could afford to bide his time.

 

“Of course, my lady. I wish all the best for my brother Drew and his…betrothed.”  Lord Bryden gave his brother and Cristina a thin smile before turning back to the Commander. He bowed at the waist to her and said, “I am but your humble servant.”

 

  Arianna watched thoughtfully as Lord Bryden’s rose from his bow and then leaned back against the large pole. She had detected a mocking tone in his voice and his eyes had revealed to her that he was still angry. She would have to keep a close eye on Lord Bryden Wyndom- she feared that she had just made an enemy today…at least a political one.

 

  Varel raised a questioning brow to the Commander, who nodded her head to him. Varel looked out over the gathered nobles and commoners and said, “Today’s proceedings are now concluded. Thank you all for coming… you are all dismissed.”

 

  The noise level in the Throne Room rose considerably as everyone started talking at once. Arianna could hear bits and snippets of the various remarks and conversations of the people as they slowly filed out of the room. On the whole, everyone seemed to think that the verdict had been fair and just, but as always there were those few folks who thought that the letter of the law should be followed at all times, no matter what extenuating circumstances there may be. Varel folded his arms before him and shook his head as he caught some of the comments- people never seemed to be satisfied with any given outcome and they always thought they could have done a better job.

 

  Captain Garevel looked over at Ser Trenton, who was still standing between the two guards with his hands in cuffs. Garevel caught the Commander’s eye and motioned his head towards Ser Trenton.

 

“What do you want me to do with him, Commander?” he asked her.

 

“Unshackle him and keep him in the Throne Room for now. Make sure you post guards at all exits, though…I’m not sure if I trust him to stay.”

 

  Arianna watched Captain Garevel for a moment as he went to do as she had instructed. She turned to the seneschal and asked him to make the preparations for Ser Trenton’s joining ritual. He bowed his head to her and left the Throne Room to see to his task.

 

  Arianna turned around and walked up the stairs to the dais and seated herself on the large high-backed seat upon its center- the one that served as a throne. She put her arm on top of one of the chair’s armrest and leaned her cheek upon her closed hand. Arianna closed her eyes and sighed deeply- her head was hurting and she needed a moment to gather her thoughts.

 

  Trenton rubbed his now unshackled wrists and stood silently, studying the Commander as she sat upon the Keep’s throne. He had been prepared to die today, but now he found himself alive…and he had the woman before him to thank for that- or maybe not. He wasn’t altogether sure how he felt about being conscripted into the ranks of the Grey Wardens, for all he knew it could turn out to be a fate worse than death.

 

  Trenton continued to observe the Commander, his dark eyes roved over her face and form as if he was trying to commit every inch of her to memory. He wanted to know everything there was to know about this strong and beautiful woman…this Warden-Commander …this Hero of Ferelden…this queen. He had never met someone with so many titles before- he was intrigued by her.

 

  Arianna was still deep in thought when she suddenly sensed that someone was watching her. She slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head- Ser Trenton stood before her at the bottom of the dais, looking up at her as she sat there. She raised her green eyes to his black ones, and once again was struck with that strange, vague feeling that she somehow _knew_ this man.

 

“Ser Trenton? Have we met before?” she asked him, her voice betraying her feelings of bewilderment.

 

“No, my lady…I’m positive that we haven’t, for I know I would never forget meeting such a woman as you,” he replied with a fleeting smile.

 

  Arianna furrowed her brow. “You were not here at the Keep when all the nobles were called to swear their allegiance and fealty to me?”

 

“No, my lady…I have been away on business,” he explained. “I shall be glad to swear my fealty to you now, my lady.” He gave her another small smile.

 

  Arianna was having a hard time reading this man before her. She had the distinct feeling that she somehow was amusing him. He also seemed rather smug to her. Or perhaps he was just a very self-assured and self-confident type of man. She sighed in irritation. The man was a bit… _unnerving_ …and it irritated her that he caused her to feel that way.

 

“That is not necessary at this time,” she finally replied. _If he doesn’t make it through his joining, it won’t matter one way or another._

Arianna felt a quick stab of guilt. She hated that she was not allowed to inform new Grey Warden recruits just what lay ahead for them until the moment of their Joining ritual- and by then there was no escape. She still remembered how she had felt when she had finally learned the truth…she just wished there was a better way to do things- but there wasn’t. She gave another heavy sigh.

 

  “You have about an hour before your…induction…into the Grey Wardens. If you are hungry, just inform one of the guards and you will be escorted to the Great Room for a meal.” She smiled at Ser Trenton as she stood up to take her leave. “I will return when it is time for you to…join our ranks.”

 

  Trenton bowed his head to her as she stepped down from the dais and walked across the room to one of the side doors and exited the room. He wondered why her eyes had suddenly seemed…sad. He was also sure that he had seen guilt in the depths of her lovely eyes. Trenton walked up the steps to the dais and sat down heavily on the large chair that the Commander had just vacated. He heard one of the guards clear his throat loudly in disapproval.

 

“What? She’s no longer using it, is she?”  Trenton laughed softly to himself as the guard ‘hurrumphed’ his disapproval and glared at Trenton.  Trenton made himself comfortable on the Keep’s throne and thought about what was to come. He wondered again about what he had seen in the Commander’s eyes. _I guess I’ll find out one way or another, in about one hour._ Trenton closed his eyes and waited for what was to come. __

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

_Here you go…I finally finished another chapter to this story. I sort of got side-tracked writing “The Heart of a_ _Wolf_ _”, but I’m back to working on Arianna and_ _Alistair_ _’s story. **Thanks for your patience!**_

 **_Thanks to everyone that has been following this story and as always, your reviews and opinions are appreciated and welcomed!_ **

_As always…thanks to BioWare and the entire DA team!_

“So…I heard you have conscripted a murderer into the Grey Wardens,” said Anders as he and the Commander walked down one of the Keep’s dimly lighted passageways together. “Are we that desperate for recruits?” the mage asked in his usual sardonic manner.

 

“No more desperate than when I found a certain _mage_ surrounded by dead templars and conscripted _him_ into the Wardens,” Arianna replied, her voice tinged with mild humor as she gave the mage a pointed look.

 

“Point taken,” he replied with a grin.

 

“Are the rest of the Wardens gathered in the Throne Room?” she asked Anders. He nodded his head, signifying that they were.

 

“Good. Let’s get this over with,” she said, quickening her pace

 

She hated this part of the recruitment process- the Joining Ritual. It weighed heavily on her that there was always a strong possibility that the Grey Warden candidate would not survive his or her Joining, and in this case, the candidate in question was Ser Trenton Ravenwood. She sincerely hoped he would survive.

 

Upon entering the Throne Room, Arianna, taking a quick survey of the large room, assured herself that all the wardens were indeed present and accounted for. Most of the wardens gathered there made sure to show little or no emotion upon their faces; their passive expression revealing nothing of what they may be feeling inside.

 

The only warden that seemed to be having trouble hiding his uneasiness was the Order’s newest recruit, Ser Robert Thrake- a young Knight that had run into a small group of darkspawn as he had been traveling from Highever to the coast of Amaranthine alone. Arianna, Anders, and Nathaniel had come across the brave knight as he was battling the darkspawn. They had joined in the skirmish just as a rather large Hurlock managed to get its large nasty-looking battle axe through Ser Robert’s armor, seriously injuring him.

 

When Anders had treated the young knight’s injuries back at the Keep, he realized that Ser Robert had been infected by the darkspawn’s taint. Arianna had been so impressed with Ser Thrake’s bravery and fighting skills that she had decided to let him go through the Joining ritual with two other candidates she had found. Ser Robert survived but unfortunately the other two did not. The young warden was still trying to come to terms with what he had witnessed during his Joining, which explained his difficulty in maintaining a calm exterior at present time.

 

Anders nodded his leave to the Commander and went to stand by his fellow wardens that were standing witness by the large circular fire pit. Arianna walked over to the front of the room and joined Seneschal Varel as he stood there, waiting to begin the ritual. She nodded to Varel and noticed that he had already dismissed the Keep’s guardsmen from the room. Varel was the only non-Grey Warden allowed to witness, and take part in, the Joining ritual.

 

Ser Trenton Ravenwood had been observing the Warden-Commander carefully since she had first entered the Throne Room, trying to determine if she still showed any of the troubling sadness or guilt that he had glimpsed in her eyes earlier before- but the only thing he found was a calm determination. Or perhaps it was resignation he saw in her eyes. She looked at him and gave him a small fleeting smile.

 

“Ser Trenton, are you ready?” she asked him as she searched his face with that same wondering and slightly puzzled look that she had given him more than once earlier.

 

Ser Trenton’s dark eyes returned her searching gaze with one of his own, before he gave her a self-assured smile and replied, “I am as ready as I ever will be, my lady.”

 

She gave him a fleeting smile and then her expression turned serious. _Maker forgiver me for what I must do._

“Ser Trenton Ravenwood- you have been called to become one of the newest members of the Grey Wardens.” She looked out across the room to the other wardens that were gathered there. “You, who have already completed your Joining, have been called here to witness the rebirth of Ser Trenton Ravenwood, into the Order of The Grey, and to accept him as your fellow Brother.”

 

Arianna paused a moment and searched Ser Trenton’s face once more. “But before you can be reborn into you new life as one of the Grey Wardens, your old life must die.” She turned to Varel and nodded to him. Trenton looked from the Commander to the seneschal, wondering what would happen next. The part about ‘your old life must die’ sounded a bit ominous to him.

 

Varel, with a large bronze chalice in hand, walked to Ser Trenton and held the cup out to him. When Trenton took the chalice from his hand, Varel returned to the Commander’s side.

 

“The motto of the Grey Wardens is this: In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice,” she said, as the entire group of Grey Wardens recited the words along with her in unison. “But there is also a heavy price we wardens pay. The secret of our strength and our success over the darkspawn is also what will ultimately kill us in the end – the darkspawn taint. You are now called to take that taint within you. Drink- and survive- and you will become as we are. You will become a Grey Warden.”

 

 _Survive? What in the Maker’s Beyond does she mean by that?_ Trenton glanced into the cup at the dark liquid it contained. _Bloody damnation- I’m about to drink darkspawn blood!_

 

She nodded again to Varel and he began the words of the induction Joining ritual that had been said to every new warden for over a thousand years. As he began to speak, Arianna had a sudden flash back to her own Joining. She heard Alistair’s voice in her mind as he recited the words that had sealed her fate.

 

 _“Join us Brothers and Sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you.”_

 

Varel’s voice died away as he spoke the last word. Arianna, jolted out of her musings, realized that Ser Trenton was waiting for her instructions.

 

“Drink, Ser Trenton, and join us,” she said to him.

 

Trenton met her gaze; his dark eye stared into her green ones, as he lifted the chalice to his lips and drank- his eyes never leaving hers. When he had finished he walked over to her, holding out the cup in his outstretched hands for her to take. She took the offered cup in one hand, and began to back away, observing him closely.

 

Trenton suddenly made an unintelligible sound as he began to gag and choke. He could feel _whatever_ it was that he had just ingested, burn its way throughout his entire body- the pain was unbearable. He collapsed to the ground and began to writhe and moan as the taint entered his blood stream and began to change him. He suddenly couldn’t breathe or control his body- he lost consciousness.

 

Varel quickly went over to Trenton as he lay prone upon the cold stone floor. Bending over him Varel checked his pulse and found that his heart was still beating- albeit very slowly. He straightened back up and looked over at the Commander. “He lives,” said the seneschal with a relieved smile.

 

Arianna released the breath that she hadn’t realized that she had been holding, in a single relieved rush of air. _Thank you, Maker._ She hadn’t lost another candidate- Trenton had survived his Joining.

 

Anders walked over to the Commander and gave the unconscious Trenton a cursory glance. “Well, he’s going to wake up with one bloody headache,” he said matter-of-factly.

 

“At least he won’t wake up covered with a rash,” said Oghren as he joined Anders and the Commander. “By the Ancestors, it was weeks before I got rid of that sodden rash.”

 

“That’s what you get for draining the bloody cup dry, dwarf. It wasn’t ale in there you, know.” said Anders dryly.

 

Oghren, looking up at Anders, gave the mage an indignant look. “The seneschal told me to drink, Sparklefingers, so I did. He never said to stop.”

 

The mage and the dwarf traded insults for a few moments longer before Arianna finally put an end to their friendly bickering; they were giving her a headache. And she was starting to get a bit concerned that Trenton had not regained consciousness yet.

 

“If I hear another bloody word out of either of you, I’ll have you both emptying every chamber-pot in the entire Keep,” she said with a warning glare aimed at the both of them.

 

Anders and Oghren traded looks and Oghren shrugged his stout shoulders, but the mage and the dwarf both kept their mouths firmly shut and did not venture to utter another word- they had seen the Commander’s look and knew she had meant every word of her threat.

 

Varel had been watching Trenton closely for any signs of movement; he noticed a sudden fluttering of the man’s eyelids and heard a faint moaning sound- Trenton was finally coming around.

 

“Commander- he is awakening,” stated Varel.

 

With another small sigh of relief, Arianna moved closer to Trenton and watched as he regained his senses.

 

“Trenton? Can you hear me?” she asked.

 

Trenton Ravenwood tried to remember where he was and what had just happened. He opened his eyes slowly and tried to focus on the woman that had just spoken to him.

 

“Commander?” he asked in a dazed voice. His head was pounding and he felt…strange…different. But he was alive, thank the Maker.

 

Arianna reached down and offered him her hand to help him regain his feet. Trenton took her hand and rose to a standing position with a word of thanks for her assistance.

 

“How do you feel, Trenton?” asked Arianna.

 

“Like I’ve been trampled by an ogre- or three,” he said wryly.

 

Arianna laughed lightly at his comment. Having tangled with a few ogres in the past, she thought him not too far off with his remark. She reached into her pack and pulled out the pendant she had made for him.

 

“Trenton. This pendant is given to all new Grey Wardens after they have completed-”

 

“– Survived you mean,” interrupted Trenton.

 

“ _Completed_ their Joining,” continued Arianna. “The stone contains a few drops of the blood to remind you of what you went through here and to remind you of the sacrifices made by those wardens that have lived- and died- before you.”

 

Trenton took the pendant and placed it around his neck, tucking it within his dark-red shirt. Arianna signaled to the group of wardens and one by one they came to welcome their new brother to the ranks of the Grey Wardens.

 

Arianna took this time to study Trenton once again. She was still bothered by that vague feeling that she should somehow know this man. She watched as Trenton stood talking to some of the other wardens, his arms crossed before him, nodding at whatever was being said to him.

 

Trenton was very aware that he was being observed by the Commander; he could feel her green eyes studying him. He lifted his head slightly and caught her gaze with his own; his dark eyes held hers, daring her to look away. A sudden image of another man’s face flashed into Arianna’s mind- an older bearded man, with a swarthy complexion and dark hair and eyes. _Duncan_ _!_

Arianna’s eyes widened in unbelief, when it finally came to her- Trenton looked like a younger version of Duncan. There were some differences of course, but there was such a strong resemblance to the deceased Warden-Commander, it was uncanny.

 

Trenton noticed the sudden change of expression on the Commanders face and he wondered what had just happened. She had gone from looking at him with a strange puzzled expression to one that looked shocked at first, but now looked… he wasn’t sure. It was a little unsettling.

 

Arianna beckoned to Nathaniel and conversed with him in a low tone. He nodded his head to her and she turned back to look at Trenton.

 

“Trenton. When you have finished here, Nathaniel will show you to your new living quarters,” she said. “If you have any questions, I’m sure any of the other wardens here will be able to answer them for you. If they cannot, feel free to seek out Varel or myself.”

 

Arianna nodded to Varel and the wardens gathered there. “Now if you will all excuse me, I’ll take my leave now.”

 

She turned and exited the Throne room through one of the side doors with a troubled look on her face. Trenton continued to watch her, his expression thoughtful, until she passed through the doorway. Anders and Oghren exchanged another look. They had been watching both the Commander and Trenton closely for the past several moments.

 

“Well. What do you think _that_ was all about?” Anders asked Oghren. “Did you notice all the strange looks that passed between them?” 

 

“Don’t get your skirts all in a bunch,” replied the dwarf. “I’m sure it was nothing.”

 

Anders wasn’t too sure about that. He frowned as he glanced over at Trenton. He had a funny feeling that this new warden was going to be a thorn in his side. He sighed and looked down at the dwarf.

 

“Come on dwarf- lets get a pint,” said Anders.

 

“Now that’s the smartest sodden thing you’ve said all day,” replied Oghren with a pleased grin. “Shall we invite the new guy?” Oghren laughed at Anders expression. “Just yanking your dress mage,” he said.

 

“Keep it up, and I’ll turn all your ale into water,” Anders said with a smirk.

 

Oghren gave the mage an indignant look and mumbled under his breath about mages having no sense of humor and how it was just sodden wrong to mess with a dwarf’s drink.

 

The two wardens left the Throne Room and headed for the common room. Trenton and Nathaniel watched them leave. Trenton had overheard some of what the mage and the dwarf had said and he wondered why the mage Anders felt so threatened by him. Nathaniel turned to Trenton and asked him if he was ready to go to his room.

 

“Lead the way,” said Trenton. He was tired and he needed some time alone to process everything that he had just seen and heard.

 

He followed Nathaniel out of the Throne Room and down the dimly lighted passageway to his new chambers. This morning he had entered the Throne Room as a prisoner, bound and headed for the Gallows. This evening he had left the Throne Room not as a prisoner, but alive and unbound- a Grey Warden. But was he truly free?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Arl Eamon had just returned from Redcliffe Castle and was trying to sort through the various letters and reports that had been left on his desk for him to read upon his return to the Denerim. His brother, Bann Teagan, who had been overseeing things for him while he had been away, had left two distinct piles of correspondence on his desk; one pile for urgent business that needed to be dealt with immediately and the other was for routine business or requests that Teagan or the king had already dealt with.

 

Eamon noticed that there was one letter that was not in either pile, but it had been opened, so he assumed that his brother had already read its contents. His curiosity piqued, he picked up the letter; he recognized the handwriting right away- he began to read. The letter was short and to the point and seemed to be in response to a letter that Teagan had sent earlier. Eamon chuckled as he finished reading the letter; he understood now why his brother had left it for him to deal with. The Arl set the letter down upon his desk and leaned back into his chair just as his brother, Bann Teagan entered his study.

 

“I’m glad to see you, Eamon,” said Teagan with a smile of greeting to his elder brother. “I trust your visit home went well?” he asked.

 

“It was nice to go back home, but it was much too short a visit,” replied Eamon. “My wife is threatening to leave me if I don’t return home for good…and she does have a point. I have responsibilities at Redcliffe that are not being attended to as I have been spending the better portion of my time here, helping our nephew.”

 

Teagan sat down on one of the high-backed chairs that sat in front of Eamon’s rather imposing desk. He knew that his brother was torn; on the one hand he wanted to help Alistair in his new role as king- especially since he had done everything in his power to see that their nephew was crowned as the new King of Ferelden- but on the other hand he had responsibilities to the village and castle of Redcliffe since he was the ruling lord.

 

“I know that Alistair is grateful for all your help, Eamon, but he would not want you to ignore your responsibilities- nor your wife- in order to help him,” said the Bann.

 

“I know… he is a good lad, and his is doing well as king, but I still feel responsible for him. Especially, since the queen is away in Amaranthine…”replied Eamon. “Which brings me to this letter-” Eamon looked at his brother as he picked up the letter from the desk. “Too cowardly to show it to Alistair, brother?” he asked Teagan with a knowing grin.

 

Teagan looked at his brother and chuckled. “You know me too well, brother. I did not want to get in the middle of those two,” he replied with a good-natured grin. “So I simply left it for you to decide what must be done.”

 

“What must be done about what?” asked Alistair as he entered the arl’s study. He smiled at both his uncles as they rose from their seated positions and bowed their heads to him in greeting.

 

“Your Majesty,” said Eamon and Teagan.

 

Alistair gave them a pained sigh. “Enough with the royal protocol- I’ve asked you to call me by my name when we are alone together,” he said to his uncles.

 

Alistair seated himself in the other chair that sat in front of the Arl’s large desk; both Eamon and Teagan sat down again after he had been seated. Alistair noticed that both Eamon and Teagan kept exchanging looks, as if each was waiting for the other to say or do something.

 

“So- are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Alistair asked as he glanced first at Teagan and then at Eamon.

 

Eamon cleared his throat and then glancing at his brother, he handed Alistair the letter he had finished reading only moments ago. Alistair, with a faint look of puzzlement on his face, took the letter from Eamon’s out-stretched hand; like his uncle had earlier, he immediately recognized the handwriting. He looked up at Eamon in surprise.

 

“This letter is from my wife!” he exclaimed. “Why wasn’t this given to me earlier?” he asked.

 

Teagan looked at his nephew and answered, “The letter wasn’t actually addressed to you, Alistair. The queen was simply responding to a letter I had written to her- at your bequest.”  When Alistair looked at him in puzzlement again, Teagan hastened to refresh his memory. “You had me write to her after we received that letter from Lord Bryden Wyndom…from Amaranthine? It was regarding her conscription of the man that had murdered Lord Bryden’s father- Lord Percival.”

 

Eamon raised his brows at this new bit of information. He would have to find Lord Bryden’s letter and read it carefully. The Wyndom’s were one of the more affluent and influential ruling nobles in Ferelden- which meant that they had a bit of political power that could be used against Alistair. And Alistair most likely understood this- thus his request for Teagan to write to the Warden-Commander and inquire about the situation.

 

Alistair looked back down at the letter he was holding and read what his wife had written.

 

 _Bann_ _Teagan_ _,_

 _Your letter was received by me and read in its entirety. While I understand your concern, however unfounded it may be, the only response I have is this: As Warden-Commander of Ferelden it is my right- and the power has been given to me- to conscript whomever I so choose, as circumstances dictate._

 _That being said- if the king wishes to know something, he can bloody well write and ask me himself!_

 _Your Servant,_

 _Warden-Commander Arianna Cousland Theirin_

“Maker’s breath…” sighed Alistair when he had finished reading her letter. He sat back further into the chair, placing his forearms upon its armrests, and looked across the desk at Eamon. “What am I supposed to do now?” he asked his uncle.

 

Eamon, trying hard to hide the humor in his voice, replied, “I suggest that from now on _you_ write to your wife directly, Your Majesty, if you wish to know more information about what she has or has not done.”

 

Alistair shot Eamon a look. “Yes…thank you for stating the obvious,” he replied dryly.

 

Teagan leaned forward in his chair and placed a sheet of parchment on top of the desk, in front of Alistair. He gave Alistair a fleeting smile.

 

“Not to add to your troubles, nephew, but I think you should take a look at this,” he said. “A courier dropped this off not too long ago. It seems that riders have been dropping these off at every major city and town in Ferelden, with instructions for a copy to be posted in every village and seaport.”

 

“I’m not going to like this, am I Teagan?” asked Alistair with another heavy sigh.

 

Teagan shrugged his shoulders and replied, “I can’t say, Your Majesty.”

 

Alistair picked up the sheet of parchment and realized that it was an official pronouncement by the _queen_ for an upcoming tournament that was to be held at Vigil’s Keep in the spring. Alistair, his brows furrowed, quickly skimmed over the rest of the announcement.

 

“What is she up to? Maker, the woman is determined to put me in an early grave!” exclaimed Alistair in exasperation.

 

Eamon reached out for the notice and Alistair handed it over to him. The arl carefully read the announcement, his expression thoughtful. When he had finished reading, he put the parchment down and looked across his desk at Alistair, who was still frowning in consternation.

 

“This tourney is a brilliant idea,” he stated with a pleased smile.

 

“What!?” exclaimed Alistair, his expression registering surprise at Eamon’s statement. “Did you just read what I did? She is actually going to grant a boon to the winner of the entire tournament- as queen! Not to mention that she is offering a gold purse to the winner of each round of the tourney.” He frowned at Eamon. “There is no way the Crown can afford this type of expenditure.”

 

Eamon could tell that Alistair was upset, but he thought it was possible that the king was more upset at the fact that his wife hadn’t included him in her plans…or had bothered to ask his advice- or permission. Eamon smiled at his disgruntled nephew and tried to explain his reasoning in supporting Arianna’s plans.

 

“This tournament will allow your wife to recruit from the best that Ferelden has to offer, and she doesn’t have to leave Vigil’s Keep to do this. She is offering gold coin and a single boon to ensure that this tournament will be well attended by every skilled warrior, mage and rogue – be they noble or commoner.” Eamon could see that Alistair was still not thrilled with the idea, so he continued on with his reasons. “The tourney most likely will take days to complete, which means that people from all over Ferelden will be spending their coin to procure lodgings, food, weapons and other goods… and all that coin will be spent in Amaranthine. And the Crown will get its portion of the increased revenue through the usual taxes that are charged.”

 

Alistair looked a little more accepting after hearing the rest of the arl’s reasons. But he still maintained that putting on a tournament of this size would be expensive- and that didn’t include the purse that was being offered to each winner. Eamon reminded Alistair that Arianna was wealthy in her own right- she most likely would use part of her Cousland fortune to fund the tourney. It would be a simply matter verify it with her brother Fergus, as he would have to send the required coin to her.

 

Even after everything that Eamon had just said, Alistair still looked upset. Eamon and Teagan exchanged baffled looks; Teagan just shrugged his shoulders. Eamon could not for the life of him understand why Alistair looked so…angry. Alistair ran a hand through his short hair in irritation and then suddenly he swore.

 

“Spring- the damnable tourney is not until spring!” he muttered angrily under his breath.

 

“Yes…you are correct. But why would that matter…” Eamon’s words trailed off as he finally realized what the problem was. “Oh…I see,” he said.

 

“So you see the problem now,” replied Alistair tersely with a frown.

 

Teagan glanced back and forth between his nephew and his brother, trying to follow their line of thought. He raised his brows and gave them both an exasperated look.

 

“Will someone kindly tell me what the two of you are talking about?” he asked with a perplexed expression on his face. “What am I missing?”

 

Eamon smiled at his clueless brother. “Our nephew is upset that the tournament will not be held until early spring…” He saw his brother’s look of incomprehension. “…Which means…Alistair will not be able to bring her back here until at least late spring.”

 

Teagan turned to look at his crestfallen nephew. “Oh. I see.”

 

“Yes…. Everyone sees the problem now. But that doesn’t help me get my wife back- does it?”

 

Both Eamon and Teagan remained silent; useless platitudes were not what Alistair needed at the moment. They continued to silently observe Alistair as he stared off into space, lost in his own thoughts; his frustration with the entire situation was apparent to both men.

 

Yes, Alistair was indeed frustrated and angry- but he had only himself to blame. His wife was only doing her duty as Warden-Commander and he could not fault her for doing her duty well. After all he was the one that had insisted that she take up the mantle of Warden-Commander, for he knew that she would give nothing less than her full best to the position- and she had. She had exceeded his expectations- his and the First Warden’s- which is why the First Warden had informed Alistair that he would not be sending anyone to replace Arianna. She was doing her job much too well.

 

Alistair roused himself from his musing and decided that he needed a drink- a very strong one.

 

“Uncles, I will take me leave from you now,” he said as he stood up from his chair. He gave both men a fleeting smile and said, “I will see you both tomorrow I’m sure.”

 

Both men stood and said, “Until tomorrow, Your Majesty.”

They watched as Alistair departed from the study and then they seated themselves once again. Eamon looked at his brother and said, “The last time I saw Alistair look this distraught was when Arianna had been abducted from the palace a few days before their wedding.”

 

Teagan thought about that for a moment and then replied, “Can you blame him Eamon? You’re a married man, brother… how would you feel if you weren’t able to see your wife for an entire year?”

 

Eamon looked out into the room at nothing in particular for a long moment as he thought on his brother’s question. He looked back at his brother and smiled sadly. “I would feel if I had lost the better part of me… and I would not be made whole until she was by my side once again.”

 

“And that, dear brother, is most likely how Alistair has been feeling for months now,” said Teagan with a sad smile of his own.

 

Eamon simply nodded his head in agreement; there really was nothing more that could be said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay…here’s another chapter. Thanks to everyone that has been following this story faithfully…I hope you are enjoying the story thus far._ _J_

 _Please feel free to comment, review and give any opinion you may have!_

 _As always…thanks to BioWare and the DA team._

“Are you sure this is really where you wish to go, Your Majesty?” asked Dante, the king’s Guard-Commander. He was not too happy with the king’s present intended destination. He understood King Alistair’s need to get away from the palace form time to time, but he wasn’t sure that he should frequent this particular establishment as often as he did.

 

“I need to get away from here for a few hours and I’m in need of a strong drink or two at the moment,” replied Alistair. “The Pearl is the perfect place to go to when I don’t wish to be bothered by anyone.” He looked at Dante strangely. “You already know all this, Dante… it’s not like I haven’t gone there before.”

 

“Yes, Your Majesty. It’s just…” Dante had started to explain himself but then decided he would be better off keeping his opinions to himself. It was his wife’s fault really. She had put it into his head that the queen might not be that understanding of her husband’s visits to the local brothel- no matter how infrequent or harmless those visits may be.

 

“It’s just what? Maker’s breath…spit it out, Dante,” said Alistair with a small sigh of slight annoyance. Obviously something was bothering the Guard-Commander, and Alistair was determined to find out what it was.

 

“I’m just not sure it is a good idea for you to be seen in a …brothel,” Dante glanced at the king’s expression to see if he should continue; the king did not look upset, so Dante continued speaking.

“I can only imagine what the people must be saying when they see you entering such a place. What if it got back to Her Highness somehow? What would she think?”

 

“So…it’s my reputation you are worried about?” asked Alistair with a smile. “Let me assure you that people will always think what they will- whether they know the truth of the matter or not. And as for my lovely wife… she knows that I would never be unfaithful to her, for there is one thing that I would never wish to lose….”

 

“Her love, Your Majesty?” asked Dante. Alistair shook his head no. “Her trust then, Sire?”

Again Alistair shook his head no. Dante looked perplexed as he said, “I have no idea what it is.”

 

“I am speaking about my _manhood_ ,” replied Alistair with a hint of humor in his voice. “My lovely wife would cut my manhood from my body and feed it to the nearest ogre, should I ever stray from her.”

 

Dante, unsure as to if the king was joking or not, simply nodded his head and replied, “I see.”

 

Alistair laughed and slapped a friendly hand onto the Guard-Commander’s back and indicated that it was time to be off to The Pearl. The Guard-Commander replied to the king that he just needed a moment to have a word with one of his men and then they could leave. Alistair agreed and nodded his consent. Dante walked over to where one of the King’s Guardsmen was standing at attention and spoke to him in low tones, glancing at the king now and then again; the guardsman nodded his head once in response to Dante’s instructions and then he departed. Dante returned to the king’s side and communicated to him that he was ready to depart whenever the king was ready; Alistair replied that he was ready to leave now.

 

The two men exited the palace by way of the main portcullis and walked out into the main thoroughfare that led to The Pearl. The streets were still fairly busy despite the lateness of hour and Dante took great care to scrutinize each passerby for any sign of threat to his king. The Guard-Commander would have felt more secure if the king had allowed him to bring a few more of the King’s Guardsmen along, but King Alistair had expressly forbade it. He had stated that a full compliment of guards would only draw unwanted attention to himself. Dante thought to himself that _not_ having a full compliment of guards would certainly almost guarantee the unwanted attention of every cutpurse, mercenary or raider in Denerim as they traversed the darkened roadways- especially if the king was recognized.

 

The full moon shone down upon the cobbled roadway, lighting the men’s path as they walked with a steady stride. The autumn air had turned brisk but it felt good against the men’s exposed skin, cooling them as they walked. Alistair had garbed himself in his old set of brown chainmail armor in an effort to remain as inconspicuous as possible; he carried no shield, only his old Warden sword strapped to his back. Dante had removed his usual King’s Guardsmen uniform of gold-plated armor and instead had worn a set of heavy red chainmail, but he carried both shield and blade with him.

 

Before long Dante and the king arrived at The Pearl and they entered in through the front door; immediately the cacophony of loud voices and laughter assaulted their ears. The strong odor of spilled ale, various perfumes and colognes mixed with sweat, along with wood smoke from the fireplace permeated the air within.

 

Alistair walked further into The Pearl and looked casually around for a few moments, before seating himself at a small table in the back corner of the large room. Dante stood for a few moments longer and looked carefully about the room, meeting the eyes of several men that were scattered about the room, either sitting at tables or standing; he nodded at each before he seated himself to the right of the king.

 

Alistair looked at Dante for a moment and then stated, “It seems to me that there are quite a few…off-duty Guardsmen here tonight.” 

 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he replied. “I gave them the night off since you did not wish them to accompany us tonight.”

 

“I see…” said Alistair as he raised a brow at the Guard-Commander. “Strange how all of them showed up here…tonight…at The Pearl…at the same time.”

 

Dante looked at the king, his face a study in neutrality. “The Pearl is a very popular place, Your Majesty.”

 

Alistair stared at Dante for a moment longer; Dante returned the king’s stare, his face carefully passive. Alistair finally grinned and shook his head. The Guard-Commander had not fooled the king for a single second- he knew Dante had arranged for his men to be here tonight. It was just the Guard-Commander’s way of getting around Alistair’s refusal of having more guards with him.

 

“You’re a sneaky bastard, Dante,” said Alistair with a smile. “Let me buy you a drink.”

 

“Just one, Your Majesty,” he replied with a smile of his own. “I _am_ still on duty you know.”

 

Both Alistair and Dante looked up as a pretty auburn-haired serving wench appeared at their table. The woman greeted the king with a smile and introduced herself to him as Melinda.

 

“I will be your server and I will be more than happy to take care of all your _needs_ , Sire,” she told the king.

 

Alistair looked up at her and gave her one of his charming smiles; he noticed she had green eyes. Dante noticed that Melinda had moved closer to the king and when she leaned over slightly to take his drink order, her very ample twin assets threatened to overflow her low-cut blouse. To the king’s credit, he kept his eyes firmly upon her face- although Dante noticed that his face seemed a bit flushed after the serving maid left to get their drinks.

 

Alistair sat and quietly observed the various activities that were going on around him: at one table a group of men were playing Wicked Grace, at another table a very heated argument was going on between two drunken sailors, and at yet another table two bearded surface dwarfs were singing some type of song in honor of their ancestors. Alistair noticed that all sorts of men would disappear, in regular intervals, through the door that led to the backrooms. It seemed the brothel was doing plenty of business as usual.

 

Melinda soon returned with two pewter tankards of ale and set them down on the table with a smile and another generous display of her ample cleavage- which caused Dante to frown in disapproval and clear his throat loudly when she lingered a little two long. Melinda straightened up with a knowing glance at the Guard-Commander and once again reminded the king that she was here to serve all his needs- _whatever_ they may be. And with a wink and a smile at the two men, she departed their table, her hips swaying as she walked away.

 

“Is it me…or is it suddenly hot in here?” asked Alistair as his eyes followed the wench’s swaying hips. He glanced at Dante before raising his tankard of ale to his lips to drink. “I do believe that woman was offering to serve me more than just drinks,” he remarked half to himself in between swallows of his ale.

 

Dante turned his head and observed that Melinda was speaking to another one of the serving maids; they both laughed as they glanced over to where he and the king were sitting. Dante frowned when he noticed that a few more woman had joined Melinda and the other serving wench; he thought he saw coins being exchanged. Dante turned back and looked at King Alistair as he sat there drinking his ale- he had a feeling that Melinda would be trouble.

 

Alistair sat there drinking his ale, listening to the sounds of voices raised in conversation and laughter- and the occasional argument or drunken song. It brought back memories of all the times he, Arianna, and the rest of their group of companions had spent at various campsites while gathering their army to fight against the darkspawn. He actually missed those days…but most of all he missed his wife. Melinda’s green eyes and auburn hair had reminded Alistair just how much he missed seeing Arianna’s beautiful face.

 

“Did I ever tell you of the first time Arianna and I visited The Pearl together?” asked Alistair as he signaled Melinda for another refill. Dante shook his head and replied that he had not.

 

“Arianna had been asked to clear out some riff-raff from The Pearl- which she did in quick order, mind you- and while we were still there she ran into a woman duelist by the name of Isabella,” explained Alistair. “This Isabella also was a Captain of her own ship, by the way…very unusual for a woman.”

 

Alistair stopped talking as Melinda set down another tankard of ale on the table in front of him; he caught a subtle scent of roses as her long auburn hair brushed against his arm when she reached across the table to remove his empty cup. Alistair shook his head to himself when Melinda walked away from the table.

 

“Roses… she would have to smell like roses,” said Alistair to himself with a heavy sigh. His intentions coming here had been to drown his sorrows in ale- to have a few hours where he could forget about just how much he missed his wife… forget about the pain and emptiness that he carried inside of him. But every time he looked at the serving wench Melinda, he was reminded again of his wife…and of his aching heart.

 

Alistair took another long draught of his ale and then looked at Dante with a smile. “Now…where was I?” he asked.

 

“You were telling me about Isabella...” replied Dante who was slowly nursing his own tankard of ale.

 

“Ah yes… the lovely dark-haired Isabella. Well, Arianna somehow got it into her head that she wanted to learn a few duelist techniques from Isabella, so she walked over to her, introduced herself and then asked Isabella to teach her what she knew.” Alistair took another drink of his ale before continuing his story. “Isabella told Arianna that she would give her a few pointers, but she insisted that they get better acquainted by playing a few hands of Wicked Grace. I got the feeling that Isabella was _very_ interested in my Arianna.” Alistair paused for a moment and then looked at Dante with a grin. “You’ll never believe what my dear wife said to Isabella next … I certainly couldn’t believe my ears at the time,” said Alistair to Dante with an amused chuckle at the memory.

 

Dante raised his brows at the king and wondered to himself if the king would be telling him this story if he wasn’t a bit in his cups- but he had to admit his curiosity was piqued. He enjoyed hearing stories of the Hero of Ferelden before she became queen.

 

“What did Her Highness say, Sire?” asked Dante.

 

“Arianna asked if there was another way for the two of them to get… better acquainted. And then she actually suggested for the two of them to find a more private place to go to. I seem to remember that Arianna mentioned that she would be quite pleased if Isabella would give her a tour of her ship- starting with her private quarters below deck. Of course, Isabella was quite intrigued and interested in Arianna’s…invitation. After all, my wife is a very beautiful woman.” Alistair chuckled again when he saw Dante’s surprised expression. “So… you can imagine _my own_ surprise when I heard the woman I love propositioning another person- a _woman_ no less- right in front of me.” Alistair grinned wickedly as he watched the various expressions that crossed the Guard-Commander’s face. “And here I was wide awake and everything…not dreaming at all. The Chantry certainly never taught me how to deal with _that_ particular situation!” exclaimed Alistair with a loud snort of laughter.

 

Dante was trying his best not to think about his queen in such a compromising situation- the image that suddenly popped into his head made him extremely uncomfortable. Alistair noticed that the Guard-Commander’s face had reddened slightly and that he quickly raised his tankard of ale to his lips and took a large swallow of the drink. Dante, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, valiantly tried to regain his composure. Dante suddenly wondered if the king was jesting with him- maybe he had been pulling his leg.

 

“Are you making this up, Your Majesty?” he asked the king, his voice betraying his uncertainty.

 

“No, Maker’s truth…It actually happened. You can ask my wife if you don’t believe me,” replied Alistair with another amused chuckle.

 

Dante frowned at the king. “I would never ask the queen such a thing, Sire. That would be… inappropriate.” The king was defiantly in his cups, thought Dante to himself, for him to even suggest such a thing.

 

Alistair laughed at that. “I suppose you’re right. Anyway…back to my story. Where did I leave off?” asked Alistair with a small frown. His head was feeling pleasantly fuzzy from all the ale he had already imbibed so far, and he had lost his train of thought.

 

“You were surprised by what you had just heard…” replied Dante. He actually wanted to hear the rest of the story now- whether it was true or not.

 

“Surprised was the least of my feelings. I think I was in shock- I would have never imagined in a million ages that Arianna would propose such a thing. Obviously she wasn’t thinking clearly, so I spoke up and asked her if she had thought everything through... told her that there were defiantly some boundary issues… after all, she and I were supposedly in a relationship.” Alistair smiled as he remembered what Arianna did next. “She then turned around, looked at me for the longest moment and then she started to laugh. It seems Arianna had never had any intention of following through with her proposition to Isabella- she just wanted to see what my reaction would be.”

 

Alistair shook his head to himself at the memory of that evening. Arianna had told him later that she had wanted to see just how far she could go before he would step in and make it known that she was his- and his alone. The woman never failed to make his life interesting- then or now.

 

“Did Her Highness ever get Isabella to teach her any new techniques?” asked Dante.

 

Alistair raised a brow at his question and replied, “Techniques..?”

 

“To do with Dueling, Sire,” he quickly clarified.

 

“Yes she did. Arianna had to win a hand at Wicked Grace first, but Isabella gave her a few pointers,” said Alistair with a fleeting smile. “I wonder where Isabella is now…she was an interesting woman. And I think she rather liked Arianna,” he mused softly to himself.

 

Alistair raised his tankard to his lips and drained its contents; he signaled Melinda for more ale. Melinda sauntered over with the refill and set in down on the table before the king, but instead of leaving she leaned over and whispered something into his ear as she ran her left hand up his thigh. Alistair, flushing slightly, grabbed her hand and quickly removed it from his thigh.

 

“I thank you for your…offer…but I have to decline,” he said firmly to Melinda. Melinda moved away from the king and stood there for a moment, a bit put out at his refusal; she was unused to men turning her down. She narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a searching look.

 

“You really do love her, don’t you Sire?” she finally asked in slight amazement.

 

“Yes, I do. With all that I am,” Alistair replied with a fleeting smile at the serving maid.

 

Melinda sighed and put her hands upon her hips. “The other girls told me that I would never get you to go in the back with me…but I bet them that I would. You just cost me thirty silvers, Your Grace.” Melinda frowned for a moment as she thought about the coin that she just lost, but she soon gave the king a smile and said, “I guess it’s good to know that there are still some men out there that are faithful to their wives. You don’t find that too often in my line of work.” And with a wink and another smile- to show that there were no hard feelings on her part- Melinda took her leave from the two men.

 

Alistair ran a hand through his hair and sighed loudly. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to go back home. He pushed the still full tankard of ale away form him and stood up from his chair; he’d had enough of this place.

 

“Let’s go, Dante. I’ve had enough for one night,” he said as he threw a few gold coins onto the table.

 

Dante looked at the king for a moment, trying to decide if he should speak his mind or not- he decided that he would.

 

“Your Majesty? If you miss your wife so much, why don’t you just go to her?” he asked the king. “You are miserable with the way things are…so why don’t you change things? You alone have the power to do so.” Dante hoped that he hadn’t overstepped his bounds, but he sincerely thought that it had to be said.

 

Alistair stared at his Guard-Commander for a moment, his expression unreadable, before walking away from the table without responding to what had been said. Dante sighed and shook his head, but he followed the king after signaling to the rest of his Guardsmen that they were leaving.

 

Alistair exited The Pearl, his mind deep in thought. Dante followed a few paces behind the king, keeping a careful eye out for any type of danger, as the king seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

 

Why _didn’t_ he change things? Why _must_ he wait any longer to see his wife? Alistair walked silently along the main thoroughfare as the full moon shone down upon him, his thoughts in turmoil. Over and over the same phrase kept running through his mind… _Why don’t you just go_? __


	14. Chapter 14

Anders stood in the passageway, a few feet from the Warden-Commander’s study, listening to the voices of the two wardens that were having a discussion within. The door to Arianna’s study was partly ajar and the sound of their voices drifted out into the corridor, allowing Anders to hear bits and pieces of the conversation she was presently having with one of the male wardens. He had recognized the man’s distinct nasal voice immediately as that of Rolan, a templar turned Grey-Warden that had been transferred to Vigil’s Keep a few months ago. The mage suddenly had a very bad feeling about the nature of the conversation that was going on within the Commander’s study, and he moved closer to the doorway so that he might hear their words better. Anders stopped when he had gone as close to the room as he dared, and listened intently.

 

“I’m afraid the decision has already been made, Warden-Commander. The Wardens will no longer harbor the mage. He is an abomination and he _will_ be turned over to the Circle.” Anders listened in stunned disbelief as Rolan continued to speak. “The First Warden is not pleased that you failed to inform Weisshaupt Fortress of the mage’s activities, Commander. Nor is the Order pleased that you have been covering for him.” Anders heard the slight condescending smugness in Rolan’s voice and he fought back the urge to unleash a barrage of spells upon the man he had once considered a friend.

 

“Well _I_ am not pleased that the First Warden did not inform _me_ of the deal that was being made with the Chantry and the templars, or your part in all this. I am the Warden-Commander in Ferelden, and as such I should have been told that you had been sent here specifically to watch Anders.” Anders could hear the cold rage in Arianna’s voice and he could picture the flash of anger in her green eyes as she spoke.

 

Anders’ eavesdropping was suddenly interrupted when he heard the sound of armored footsteps coming towards his location. He quickly moved away from the Warden-Commander’s study and ducked into one of the storage rooms down the passageway. It wouldn’t do for him to be caught eaves-dropping outside the Commander’s room. He waited inside the room until he heard the clanking sound of the footsteps pass by the closed door and then continue down the corridor. Anders waited a few moments more until he could no longer hear the echo of the armored footsteps, then he left the storage room and headed back towards the Warden-Commander’s study. He stopped and stood in the shadows along the wall when he saw Rolan emerge from the room, and then watched as the other warden strode away in the opposite direction. Once Rolan was safely out of sight, Anders entered the Warden-Commander’s study.

 

Anders heard a loud crash and the sound of shattering glass as he passed through the doorway. Turning his head he looked to his left and saw that fragments of the glass vase that had once sat upon Arianna’s desk, was now adorning a section of the wall that was quite near to spot where he was standing. He turned his head again to look at Arianna as she stood behind her desk, her body tensed in restrained anger.

 

“Redecorating the study, are we? Or perhaps the poor vase offended you in some way?” said Anders as he brushed off a few stray slivers of glass from his robes.

 

“Anders. Sorry. I didn’t see you there.” Arianna studied the mage for a moment. “Come sit down, Anders. We need to talk,” she said in a strained voice.

 

Anders walked across the room and seated himself in one of the high backed chairs that sat in front of Arianna’s desk. He watched Arianna as she stood there, looking down at the sheet of parchment that she held in her hand. Anders heard her swear under her breath as she tossed the parchment to one side of the desk before seating herself in her chair. He gave her a small smile when she looked at him again, and he saw both anger and sadness reflected in her emerald green eyes.

 

Arianna knew that Anders was waiting for her to speak, but she was finding it difficult to say the words that would chance his life forever. Yet she knew she must. She was the Warden-Commander and she had to carry out her orders. It was her duty, and she _always_ did her duty. Arianna squared her shoulders and stiffened her spine, steeling herself for what lied ahead.

 

“Anders, I have received orders from Weisshaupt Fortress… and they concern you.” Arianna paused and studied Anders expression. Unable to read anything in it, she continued speaking. “The Warden’s have decided that you have become a… liability to the Order.” Arianna paused again and searched Anders’ face. His expression remained inscrutable to her. She glanced over to the side of her desk, where the tossed missive had landed, and then looked back at Anders. “I have been ordered to turn you over to the templars, Anders. You are to be taken back to the Circle.” Arianna paused again as she struggled to control her emotions. “I’m so sorry, Anders…” Arianna’s voice faltered and she stopped speaking.

 

“How long do I have before the templars arrive?” The knuckles on Anders’ hands shone white as he clenched his interlaced fingers tighter together. To avoid looking at Arianna, he looked down at his clasped hands as they sat on his lap. He felt Justice pushing against the edge of his consciousness, felt his rage and need for vengeance- felt _their_ need for vengeance- but the mage pushed back, and exerted his own control over the spirit.

 

“They will be here within the week, Anders. But it will not just be the templars… I have been informed that a group of wardens will be arriving to help the templars escort you to the Circle,” Arianna replied with a frown of disapproval. “I don’t understand how the Wardens can turn on one of their own like this,” she said, thinking out loud as she gazed out into the room past Anders. As Arianna mulled over Anders’ situation in her mind she fell silent and continued to stare out into the room, her expression as troubled as her thoughts were.

 

Anders raised his head and looked at Arianna. “I’m surprised the Order hadn’t planned to just show up at the Keep and take me into custody… with no forewarning.” Anders raised an eyebrow when he saw the look that passed across her face. “Oh, I see. You weren’t supposed to tell me, were you, Arianna?”

 

Arianna leaned forward in her chair, placed a forearm on her desk, and shook her head. “No, I went against orders,” she said with a wry smile. “But it wouldn’t be the first time I failed to do as either Order wished… and I’m sure it won’t be the last time.”

 

“Yes…I’ve always admired that about you,” said Anders with a quick smile. Anders expression turned serious as he studied Arianna’s face. “Thank you, Arianna. You’ve been a good friend to me. I just wish… I just wish things had turned out differently.”

 

Arianna was unsure as to what ‘things’ Anders was referring to, but before she could question him further about his statement, the mage rose from the chair, then turned and walked away from her. Surprised at the abruptness of his departure, she stood up and called out to him. “Anders?”

 

Anders stopped and turning around to face her he said, “I need to be alone, Arianna. And I need a drink…several drinks in fact.” Anders attempted to smile but it was a strained smile- a pale comparison at best. He went to leave again, but Arianna’s voice stopped him once more.

 

“Anders… I need you to promise me that you will not leave the Keep,” she said softly. Arianna’s green eyes met Anders’ brown ones, beseeching him to understand and forgive her. She felt a quick rush of relief when Anders nodded his head yes, before turning away again. Arianna watched in silence as Anders, with head and shoulders bowed in defeat, exited the study.

 

Arianna stood behind her desk for a few moments longer, staring after the departed mage as the anger and sadness rose within her like a living vine, winding its way around her heart and throughout her chest, constricting her so that she could barely breathe. With a sudden fury and a cry of rage, Arianna picked up the stone inkwell from off her desk and hurled it across the room at the large mirror that hung upon the wall, shattering the mirrored glass into a multitude of pieces. Unable to bear the weight of her emotions any longer she collapsed into her chair and bowing her head, she let the tears stream freely down her face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Arianna, feeling the large drops of cold rain upon her head, looked upwards at the dark sky as she walked across the inner courtyard of Vigil’s Keep on her way to the training grounds. Black, ominous-looking clouds had been gathering from the west all afternoon, blotting out the late fall sun with their rain-filled masses. The Griffon adorned flags atop the Keep furled and unfurled with a loud snapping sound, as the material was caught in the currents of the strong wind that had arrived along with the stinging drops of cold rain. Arianna, although undaunted by the foul weather, still voiced her displeasure to the Maker with a mumbled expletive or two and a loud sigh of irritation. She knew she would be soaked through before the hour was out.

 

When Arianna finally arrived at the training grounds, her mood was as black and foul as the inclement weather. For the past two days, her mind had been filled with nothing else but Anders’ imminent forced departure from the Keep and the Grey Wardens. Her mood grew darker as each passing hour brought the day of his departure that much closer. Arianna wished that there was something- anything- that she could do to change Anders’ fate, but she had been unable to think of a way. She sighed again, pushing thoughts of Anders from her mind, and forced herself to concentrate on the task at hand as she stood in the rain at the edge of the training grounds.

 

Arianna noticed that the training area was filled with both wardens and guards who were waiting for her arrival with mild impatience. The men and women under the Commander’s care knew that rain or shine, she expected them to continue with their training and the practice of their fighting skills, and they were eager to get under way. At the very least they were all eager to finish their practice drills, so that they could get out of the steady rain that had saturated their leathers, causing the protective material to cling uncomfortably to their skin. At Arianna’s signal, the wardens and guards paired off and began their practice drills under her trained and watchful eye.

  

Although Arianna oversaw the training of all the classes, the group before her was made up of the warrior class- those that fought primarily with swords and shields. She had been trained as a warrior at an early age, so she felt she was better suited to instruct this particular group then those that fought with bow and arrow or with dual weapons- which is why Arianna had put Nathaniel in charge of training the rogue class. She suddenly frowned when she realized that Nathaniel and his group were missing from the training grounds. Arianna wondered what was keeping him, but she soon set her mind on inspecting the men and women that were practicing on the field before her.

 

From time to time, Arianna would yell out words of instruction or encouragement to the wardens and guards as they skirmished upon the field, and occasionally she would step in and demonstrate how a particular block with a shield or thrust of a sword should be made. The steady rain had turned the hard dirt-packed ground into thick mud, making the warriors’ drills difficult to execute and their footing was unsteady at best, but whenever they complained Arianna would remind them that neither the darkspawn nor the lawlessness waited for good weather to arrive before attacking.  Every one of them must be able to fight well, no matter the conditions they may find themselves in. Arianna had seen too many good men and woman die in battle, simply because they were unprepared or ill-equipped to handle the darkspawn. She would not allow that to happen to the men and women that served under her.

 

Arianna was standing at the edge of the training area, when she heard the sloshing sounds of people trudging through the wet mud. She turned and observed that Nathaniel’s group had finally arrived to practice, but she did not see the Ranger himself. Instead, Trenton Ravenwood was leading the group. She gave Trenton a curious look as he strode through the mud to where she stood. Arianna was struck again by how much he looked like Duncan and she wondered again if he been Trenton’s father. She had meant to find out more about Trenton and his past, but her duties had not allowed her the time or the opportunity. Arianna decided that when things calmed down, she would make the time to solve this particular mystery. Trenton soon joined her and she acknowledged his perfunctory nod of greeting with one of her own.

 

“Commander, I have been asked to give Nathaniel’s apologies to you and to advise you that he will be here as soon as he is able.” Trenton stood looking down at the Commander, and waited for her inevitable questions.

 

Arianna frowned and looked up at Trenton. “This isn’t like Nathaniel. Where is he?” she asked him.

 

“I believe he is talking to the mage, Anders,” replied Trenton as he folded his arms before him. There was a distinct expression of disapproval on his face that he made no attempt to hide.

 

“Do you just dislike Anders as a person, or is it the fact that he is a mage that has you so displeased?”

 

Trenton raised a dark eyebrow at the Commander’s irritated tone. Obviously he had hit a sore spot with her, he thought to himself. “I neither like nor dislike the man. However, I am wary of all mages. Mages can be very dangerous and they should be watched very carefully.”

 

Arianna made a concentrated effort to tamp down her rising annoyance with the man. “ _I_ can be very dangerous, Ser Trenton. Should I be watched very carefully?”

 

Trenton gave her a small cryptic smile. “I dare say that men watch you for other reasons, my lady.” Trenton’s dark eyes glinted with humor when he saw the quick flare of irritation and anger in the Commander’s green eyes. He gave her another half-smile and said, “Now if you will excuse me, Commander, I promised Nathaniel that I would handle the training until he arrived.” Trenton nodded his head to her and then he walked away, without waiting for her to give him leave.

 

“Andraste’s bloody fire,” Arianna exclaimed out loud as she watched Trenton’s tall imposing form walk away. The dark-haired man brought out the worst in her for some reason. He simply rubbed her the wrong way but she didn’t know why. _No…I do know why. He is much too cocksure for my tastes._ _Maybe I should have hung the damn man instead of conscripting him into the Wardens._ Arianna stood and observed Trenton as he sparred with a fellow warden and as much as she tried, could find no fault with his technique. He wielded each blade with finesse and a controlled precision that was both powerful and deadly. Arianna knew that he fought just as well with a single blade or with a bow. Maybe she had made the right choice in conscripting him into the Order after all.

 

Arianna traversed the training ground, watching and listening to the wardens and guards as they honed their various skills. The familiar sounds of battle rose around her: the loud clash of steel blades; the hollow thumps of wooden shields and the clanging sound of metal ones when they blocked or knocked aside a sword; the labored grunts and enthused yells of the men and women as they parried or thrust with their weapon of choice.

 

The sounds reminded Arianna of all the times she had practiced in the courtyard at Castle Cousland when she had been a young girl. She had loved honing her burgeoning skills against the palace guards, and often Fergus or her father would practice with her. Arianna felt a moment of sadness when she thought of her deceased father and how much she still missed him- how much she missed both of her parents. She wondered if she was destined to be separated from those that she loved and cared for. _First my parents were murdered… then Zevran left and then Alistair sent me away from him to this place. And now Anders is leaving._  Arianna didn’t know how much more heartache she could take.

 

“My apologies for being so late Commander,” said Nathaniel.

 

Startled out of her musings, Arianna looked at Nathaniel is surprise. She had not noticed his arrival. “Is everything alright Nathaniel?” she asked him with some concern. By the troubled look on his face, she assumed that Anders had told him about being sent back to the Circle.

 

“I am fine…but I’m afraid that Anders is not. I’ve spent most of the day trying to get him sober. It seems that he has been drinking rather heavily for the past two days,” explained Nathaniel. “But I guess you are not aware of how bad off Anders is, since you haven’t seen him in two days.”

 

Arianna caught Nathaniel’s look of reproach and frowned at him. She already felt enough guilt and she didn’t need to be reminded of it by him. “Am I supposed to look after every warden in this Keep? I do have duties to attend to, you know.” Her excuse was a flimsy one and the words sounded hollow even to her. Arianna sighed when Nathaniel raised a brow at her. “I guess we have been avoiding each other,” she admitted somewhat begrudgingly. Trying to appease her own feelings of guilt she then added, “But for the record, Anders was the one who asked to be left alone.”

 

Nathaniel crossed his arms and studied her face for a moment before speaking. “That may be true, but he shouldn’t be alone now.”

 

Arianna sighed again in resignation and asked, “Where is he now?”

 

“In his chambers,” he replied with a faint smile. Nathaniel wiped away the water that was dripping down his forehead. “This weather is getting worse, Commander. Shall I dismiss everyone for you?”

 

Her mind on Anders and his uncharacteristic drunkenness, Arianna gave Nathaniel an absent nod of her head and then walked away from the training area, in search of Anders. She knew without a doubt that seeing Anders now would bring them both nothing but heartache, but it had to be done…for both their sakes.

 

Nathaniel watched the Commander for a moment longer as she walked towards the Keep and then he turned away with a satisfied smile. He had watched as the Commander and Anders had grown closer during the last several months, and he had recognized the deep affection and high esteem they held for each other. But he hadn’t realized just how deep Anders’ feelings ran- until today when the intoxicated mage had revealed to Nathaniel his true feelings about Arianna. Nathaniel Howe knew all too well what it was to live with regrets and he wanted to give Anders the chance to change one of his regrets- before it was too late.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Arianna stood before her mirror and pulled her damp, long auburn hair into a ponytail, binding it tightly with a thin piece of leather. She tucked the green, long-sleeved, linen shirt into the waistband of the form-fitting brown leather pants she was wearing, and gave her reflection one last glance before turning away from the mirror.

 Her eyes skimmed over the interior of her modest living quarters, and she noticed that her manservant Henric had been here recently; her room was spotless and everything was in its proper place. Everything was as it should be. _Well, almost everything_ , she thought. Arianna walked over to her small dining table and fixed her attention on what lay upon its surface.

 On the small wooden table sat a slightly crumpled, discarded piece of parchment. Such an innocuous looking piece of paper, yet the news it heralded was not. Arianna picked up the message to read once more, but this time when she had finished reading, she crumbled the offending note into a tight, hard ball within her hand, and then tossed it into the fireplace where it burned away in a single brief flash of light. Unable to allay her disquiet, she turned away from the fireplace and then left her chambers.

 Arianna’s boot-shod footsteps echoed with a hollow sound as she strode down the dimly lighted passageway. Her mind was going around in circles, as she tried one last desperate attempt to find some way, some measure- no matter how remote- of saving her friend from his pending fate. She had written to the First Warden, and had tried to convince the man that Anders was a valued and irreplaceable member of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden, but he had not agreed with her assessment. The Order felt that he was unstable and therefore a dangerous liability to the Wardens. Arianna knew there was more behind this. She felt in her heart that the Chantry and its politics had everything to do with what was about to happen to Anders and that for some unfathomable reason the Wardens had given in to some sort of pressure…or threat.

 Arianna had been so lost in her thoughts that it was with some surprise that she found herself standing before the threshold of Anders’ door. She stood before the door for a moment, closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, and then another, in an effort to dispel the tension that had been building up inside her. Feeling a little calmer, she opened her eyes, raised her hand and knocked thrice on the wooden door. After a small pause, she heard Anders’ voice giving her permission to enter. Squaring her shoulders, she put her hand to the nob, turned it and pushing on the door, she entered his chambers, closing the door behind her.

 Anders stood in front of the lit fireplace, his back to the doorway, dressed in a short-sleeved robe of dark blue and gold, trimmed with black feathers along the shoulders. His medium length hair, pulled back into a short ponytail, appeared freshly washed for his dark golden locks were still damp. If not for the faintest odor of stale ale and sweat that lingered still in the air, Arianna would never had known that Anders had spent the last two days in his room trying to drink himself into a state of oblivion.

 “So, have you come to say your farewells, Ari?” Anders asked quietly, his back still towards the door. “Or are you just here to make sure that I haven’t fallen into a drunken stupor?” When he did not receive an immediate reply to his questions, he turned around to face Arianna.

 The emotional tolls of the last few days were evident in the weary lines that marred his face, in the dark shadows that surrounded his eyes. However, it was the abject hopelessness and agony in his gaze that caused Arianna’s heart to constrict in pain. She had never seen Anders look so… _defeated_ before, and it tore her apart inside. Her thoughts went to the message she had discarded into the fire, and she steeled herself for what she had come here to do.

 “Anders… the Wardens are coming for you. They will arrive in the morning to remand you into custody, and then they will take you to Amaranthine, where they will turn you over to the Templars.” Arianna paused for a moment and then continued speaking, her tone laced with bitterness and anger. “I… I don’t know where you will be taken from there. They would not tell me which Circle you will be going to, or what they intend to do with you.”

 “It doesn’t matter, Arianna. There can only be one outcome…death.”

 “That isn’t true Anders! You do not have to die… they don’t have to kill you- they can make you a Tranquil.”

 “Do you know nothing of me, Ari?” He shouted the question at her, his anger mixed with astonishment. “Becoming a Tranquil is a fate worse than death, Arianna! Would you have them take everything away that makes me who I am?” Anders voice faltered, but then he continued on, his pain evident in every word he spoke. “Would you have me go through the rest of my life never to feel another emotion again…never remembering how I felt about the people I have cared for? I would never be able to dream again…never be able to enter the Fade.”

 “But you would still be _alive_ , Anders… you’d still be here.”

 “I’d be dead, Ari!” The words burst from his lips in fury. “The Anders you know would no longer be. You would have me be nothing more than a body- a puppet to be used by the Chantry!” His voice rose higher in his agitation. “Do I mean so little to you, that you would honestly support such a vile action? Is it your wish then, that I be condemned to such a damnable existence?” Anders glared at Arianna, staggered that she would even suggest such a thing- would want him to _become_ such a thing.

 Stunned at his outburst, and hurt by his view of her, she let her anger override her usual good sense and spoke without thought or consequence. “I support _anything_ that keeps you alive and breathing, you insufferable mage! I support anything that will allow me to one day see you again, to know that you are _safe_ and still in one piece!” Arianne strode to him with heated strides and glared back at him. When she stopped in front of him, she jabbed him hard in the chest with one finger. “Your _life_ means more to me then you being able to dream, or to be able to enter the bloody Fade again.” She grabbed a handful of his robes and pulled him closer to her. I don’t want to lose you, you damn, miserable son of a Genloch! _I love you_ , you- you- _mage_ you!”

 Arianna felt her face flush as the warm heat of a blush crept across her cheeks, as the realization of what she had just professed began to sink in. She wondered if Anders was as shocked as she was.

 “I think you mean ‘Hurloch’. My mother wasn’t a dwarf,” Anders replied in a matter-of fact- way.

 Disarmed, Arianna stood staring at him, speechless for a moment, then asked, “What in the bloody Void are you _talking_ about Anders?”

“You called me a ‘son of a Genloch’. _Genlochs_ are from dwarven brood-mothers, _Hurlocks_ are from human ones. Therefore the correct term of disparagement would be ‘son of a Hurloch’.”

 Arianna continued to stare at Anders not knowing whether to laugh or be angry with him; it was the first time since Alistair that she felt an overwhelming urge to hit and kiss someone simultaneously. She suddenly noticed that her hand was flat against his chest, but when she tried to remove it Anders placed his hand over hers, clasping it firmly over his heart, and held it in place.

 “You are the only woman I know who can tell a man that you love him, while still giving him a swift kick in the arse,” he stated. “You are a rare woman indeed, Arianna Cousland…Theirin,” he told her.

 Arianna bent her head, dropping her gaze to the floor, trying to figure out just where she was supposed to go from here. She had not meant to blurt out to Anders that she…loved him. Arianna winced inwardly; just thinking those words about another man felt like a betrayal to Alistair. She felt Anders squeeze her hand and she lifted her head, meeting his eyes. She caught her breath at the emotions she saw within his eyes, and she knew that she was in trouble.

 Anders searched her green eyes, and finding the answer he was looking for, he bent his head and hesitantly touched his lips to hers, kissing her gently at first, and enjoying how soft her lips felt against his. He applied more pressure slowly, and angled his head so that he could deepen the kiss. When Arianna opened her mouth to him, he groaned and slid his tongue between her lips, eager to explore the tantalizing recesses within. Arianna slid her free hand behind his neck and pulled his head closer to her, losing herself in the wonderful, yet bittersweet, sensations his kisses invoked within her.

 “Do you know how long I have dreamed about this moment?” Anders murmured softly against her lips. “Do you have any idea how much I love you, Ari? How much I desire you?” He kissed her again, a little more roughly this time, channeling months of denied passion into the kiss. He freed her hand, and then wrapped both of his arms around her tightly, pulling her body closer to his. “Give yourself to me Ari… let me love you…” He grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling it out of the waistband of her pants, and then slid his warm hands upwards along her spine.

 Arianna hands went to the tie that bound his hair and tugged it loose. She buried her fingers into his freed locks, and then grabbing the fistfuls of hair, she pulled his head closer to hers, so she could better fit her mouth to his. She urged Anders on with heady kisses, matching his intensity with a passionate fervor of her own.

 Suddenly the inner voice of her conscious was no longer whispering words of caution to her- it was shouting at her that she was in immediate danger of breaking her wedding vows. Yet how could she stop now? He body urged her on, even as her mind cried out to her to stop.

 She felt Anders’ slide his hand under the material that held her breasts bound, and she whimpered against his mouth when his fingers brushed against her full curves. She pressed closer to him, urging him to touch her further. Yet her body needed more, demanded more, and she moved her thighs tighter against his. When she felt his hardness against, she knew that things had gone much too far, yet she almost did not care- and that was what scared her.

 Breathing heavily and with her heart pounding, Arianna pulled abruptly away from Anders, stepping back in order to put some distance between them. Anders cursed and reached for her in frustration, but he dropped his arm when she vehemently shook her head, signaling for him to come no closer.

 “I know you want me, Ari… we both want this. Just let it happen…”

 She had let things go much too far…she should have never given in to his kisses. Arianna had made so many mistakes when it came to Anders. She should have kept her distance from the very beginning, but instead she had allowed a bond of close friendship to form between them- and now it had turned into something much more. This was all her fault…

 “Please Anders…don’t say anything else,” she beseeched him, shaking her head once again. “We can’t…I shouldn’t have…” Arianna’s shoulders slumped in dejection. “This is all my fault, Anders… I’m sorry. I never meant for things to get so out of hand.”

 “Well I don’t feel sorry, and neither should you,” he growled, frustrated. “We have done nothing wrong, Arianna.”

 Arianna frowned at his words. “Somehow, I doubt that Alistair would agree with you,” she replied, upset with her actions. Her feelings of guilt were growing stronger by each passing moment.

 Anders gave a loud snort and replied with some rancor, “I doubt that your husband is being as faithful to you as you wish to think, Ari.”

 She looked at him in astonishment. “Alistair would _never_ be unfaithful to me, Anders. It is not in his nature to give his love and heart to more than one woman.” _Unlike his wife_ , she added miserably to herself.

 Anders folded his arms and stared at her in stony silence; an odd look crossed his face. Arianna narrowed her eyes when she saw his strange expression.

 “What? Spit it out Anders,” Arianna said, getting annoyed. “I can see by your expression that there is something more you want to say on the subject.”

 “Let’s just say, that I have it on very good authority, that your husband -theking- has been frequenting _The Pearl_ in his spare time. His may be faithful to you with his heart and love, but it would seem that the _rest_ of him is fair game.”

 Arianna tamped down on her rising anger in an effort to remain calm and collected. “If Alistair has been patronizing _The Pearl_ , it is _only_ to sample the ale and nothing else. Perhaps men such as _you_ would make free use of the whores there, however Alistair would not,” she retorted evenly, between clenched teeth, in defense of her husband. She was sorely tempted to hit the mage.

 “I can assure you, my dear lady, that the whores at that particular establishment are far from _free_ ,” Anders replied dryly. “But then again, being king, your husband can probably afford them.”

 Losing her battle to remain calm, Arianna let loose a string of curses that would make the most hardened sailor blush. When she finally ran out of breath and disparaging names to call him, she clenched her jaw shut and tried to regain some semblance of control of her emotions.

 “I’m sorry Anders. I don’t want our last hours together to be filled with angry words.” The anger now almost dissipated, she gazed at him with sadness and regret.

 “I pictured an altogether different scenario myself, one that had us speaking words of desire and love- from under the covers of my bed while completely naked.” He gave her a hopeful look. “It’s still a few hours until morning…”

 Arianna made an odd choking noise- a cross between a sob and a laugh. “Oh, Anders…”

 “I know. I am incorrigible, but that is one of the things that you love about me,” he said with a smile. “Admit it- you’re going to miss me when I’m gone.” His smile faded as he thought of his impending fate. When he saw the tears that filled her green eyes, he felt his fortitude fading. “Don’t Ari…please don’t cry. I- I won’t be able to get through this if my last thoughts…my last image of you… are of you and your tears,” said Anders in a strangled voice.

 Arianna quickly wiped at the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes, irritated with herself for being so weak and so… _female_. She was supposed to be lending support to Anders in his time of need, but instead she was falling apart. “I’m sorry, Anders,” she gave a bitter laugh before continuing, “It seems that every action I have committed since entering your room, has resulted in me saying  nothing _but_ ‘I’m sorry’ to you. What a poor excuse for a friend, I have turned out to be.”

 “You have been a true and faithful friend to me, Arianna. Your support has meant the world to me.”

 “If I had been a better friend and an even better Commander, you would not be in the mess you’re in!” exclaimed Arianna, gesturing in the air with her hands in agitation. “I should have never allowed Justice to return with us in Kristoff’s body! I should have left him where we found him- better still, I should have removed his head from his shoulders with my blade!” As she became more agitated and angry with herself, she began to pace back-and-forth in front of Anders. “My damnable need to eradicate the darkspawn at any cost is what allowed Justice into our lives- into your life…it’s…it’s my fault Anders. All of it.”  Arianna stopped pacing and hung her head in despair, hoping that Anders did not see the tears that were threatening to overflow.

 Anders felt Justice’s anger rise at her words, but he quickly subdued the vengeful spirit, and maintained his control. He would but a blade through his own heart, before he would ever let Justice hurt her.

 “Arianna, look at me,” he demanded softly. He waited to speak until she raised her eyes to meet his. “You chose to befriend Justice and enlist him into our fight against the darkspawn, something that any great Commander would do. You could not have foreseen what would happen…it’s not your fault that I allowed the merging. The blame is entirely mine- _I_ chose to merge with the Spirit from the Fade, for my own personal reasons. My fate is of my own doing, Ari. Not yours.”

 Arianna still felt the weight of her past decision to bring Justice into their fold. She needed to fix this somehow. “Go, Anders. Go now, before the Wardens arrive,” she said suddenly.

 “What are you suggesting, Arianna?” His surprise was evident when he spoke. “The Order would know that you allowed me to leave…you’d be stripped of your command, Ari.”

 “I have given enough to the Wardens. It would be a welcome relief to be rid of my duty to them.”

 “But what of Alistair? Would you put his crown in jeopardy for me, Ari…a single mage? The Chantry will say that you acted as queen- that you acted in the king’s stead. They would decimate Alistair, politically.”

 Arianna knew that Anders spoke the truth. She would never put Alistair, or his crown, in that type of position. Alistair had neither the coin, nor the troops, to go up against the Chantry and the Templars. She cared too much for the welfare of her people and her husband, to do such a thing. She gave her head a sad shake. “No, I cannot.”

 Anders went to Arianna and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. Smiling, he pulled her along with him to the table and chairs that sat angled in front of the fireplace. Pulling out one of the chairs, he asked her to sit. When she had seated herself, Anders sat down across the table from her. “Since we won’t be spending my remaining hours in bed,” he chuckled at the quick blush that graced her cheeks, “we can at least spend the next few hours talking. I would love to hear more about your, umm…exploits as the Hero of Ferelden. And maybe I’ll tell you a few of my more memorable escapes from the Circle.”

 Arianna leaned forward in her chair and took his hand into hers. “I would like that very much,” she replied with a soft smile.

 For the next few hours, Arianna and Anders talked and shared stories about the lives they had led before meeting each other. Anders seemed most interested in learning about her life growing up as the daughter of Teyrn Cousland. He had been sent to live at the Circle at such an early age, that he had no real memories of living with a family, so he enjoyed hearing about hers. Anders in turn, helped Arianna to understand the life of a Circle mage better. Time passed by all too quickly, as they reminisced and laughed together, and before long the cooing of the morning doves sounded outside Anders’ window.

 Anders leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms above his head, as he gazed out the window into the early morning sky. Arianna became silent, knowing that their time together was hastening to its end. Leaning his arms on the table, Anders smiled at Arianna.

 “Have one last drink with me, Ari? A drink to remember this night together?” he asked.

 At her nod, he rose from his seat and walked over to his desk, where a bottle of wine and two cups sat. Pouring a liberal dose of wine into both cups, he moved his body just enough to block her view of the filled cups. Reaching into the small apothecary pouch he had clipped to his belt, he drew out a small vial, and deftly poured a small amount it into one of the cups of wine. Returning the vial to his pouch, he picked up both cups and then headed back to the table. Reaching the table, he held out the cup laced with the contents of the vial to Arianna.

 “To love and friendship- in this life and in the Beyond,” he said raising his cup to hers.

 “To love and friendship,” Arianna said raising her cup, “in this life and in the next.” She smiled and then drank from her cup until all the wine was gone.

 Anders finished his and set the empty cup down on the table. He studied Arianna, letting his gaze roam slowly over her face and her body, committing her form to memory. Looking once again into her green eyes, he said, “No matter what happens, always remember that I loved you, Arianna. No matter what, you will always hold a place in my heart.”

 Arianna tried to respond, but she could not seem to get any words out. She felt strange… her mind was beginning to feel fuzzy, her limbs weak. Her eyes were getting heavy and she was having difficulty focusing on Anders as he stood there before her.

 “Anders…wha-what…” Arianna’s voice trailed off as an immense weariness overtook her and she slumped down into her seat.

 “Goodbye, Ari.”

 Arianna closed her eyes as the blackness finally claimed her.

 

 

 Arianna woke with a start. Her head felt like she had drunk Oghren under the table in a drinking contest. She raised her hands to her forehead, and shook her head a few times in an attempt to clear her muddled brain. Lifting her head and looking around she noticed that she was still in Anders room, lying on his bed. Arianna sat up carefully, and then swung her legs over the side of the bed. She tried to remember what had happened, but her memory was still a little fuzzy. Sliding off the bed, Arianna stood up and surveyed the room. She noticed then that all of Anders’ personal effects were gone.

 “Damn you mage! What have you done?”

 Arianna strode quickly to the door, opening it with such a force that it crashed against the side of the wall, and then exited the room, leaving the door opened behind her. The few wardens she passed along the way to the Throne Room cast alarmed looks her way as she trod past them in angry haste.

 “Where is he? Where is that bloody mage?” she called out to Seneschal Varel when she entered the large chamber. “Anders- where is he?” she clarified when Varel gave her a confused look.

 “He is already gone, Warden-Commander. The Wardens we were expecting have left with him in their custody,” Varel explained. He looked at her carefully and noticed her disheveled appearance. “Is everything alright, Commander?”

 Arianna did not answer him right away. She bowed her head into her hand, trying to make sense of the fact that Anders was gone, that she had not been by his side when the Wardens had come for him. “Damn you to the Void, Anders…”

 “Commander?” Varel was starting to think that something was seriously amiss with her. When she raised her head to look at him, her devastated expression was plain to see. “I am sorry that I did not send for you, but Anders said you were not feeling well, and that you had asked not to be disturbed.”  He saw her expression change and knew that Anders had lied.

 “I’ll be in my quarters if you need me, Varel.” Arianna turned from the seneschal and walked away with a heavy heart.

 Arianna closed the door of her room behind her and gave an absent look at her surroundings. She walked to the fireplace and stood before it, staring into the flames, wondering yet again why it seemed as if everyone that she had ever cared for inevitably left her, some way or another. Struggling to hold back the tears, she turned away from the hearth with a labored sigh.

 It was then that she noticed the folded square of parchment sitting atop her desktop. She walked to the desk, picked up the piece of paper, unfolded it and began to read.

_I’m sure you are furious with me for putting that sleeping draught in your wine, but I could not bear for you to see me leave in such a way, shackled like a criminal or common slave. Please forgive me, Arianna, but I knew that you would insist on being by my side as I was taken away, so I did what I felt I had to do._

_I love you, my dearest Ari. I will always love you, until my heart stops beating and my last breath is taken. The feel of your body against mine, the scent of your hair, the softness of your lips, these are the things that have forever been branded upon my heart and in my mind. Your lovely smiles, your incandescent laughter, even that glorious hot-temper of yours, are but a few of the things that I cherish and will miss most about you._

_Our last night together will be the one memory that will follow me wherever I may go, even to the grave and into the Beyond. That a woman such as you would ever love a man- a mage-such as me, is still an unbelievable miracle to me. The love you have given me will light my path in the dark days to come._

_Live well, my beautiful Ari… live long… and always remember that I love you._

_Anders_


End file.
